Bitter Sweet Love
by bruised-tears
Summary: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Draco and Ginny end up hostages on a long quest which will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out. William makes a comeback and an allpowerful stone mean it just isn't Ginny's day. Slow start but it'll get better no
1. The Assignment

A/N: I own none of the characters besides Tab, Cliff and Matt  
  
First off this is a sequel so ppl would be better off reading the first one before this one  
  
The lyrics at the beginning are from 'On My Knees' by The 411  
  
R&R plz peeps! Cheers babes, enjoy xx =)  
  
Chapter One – The Assignment  
  
He's got you begging on your knees,  
  
Crying in your sleep  
  
Making you believe him  
  
But you're stronger  
  
Than you'll ever know, girl  
  
You control your own world  
  
No need to take no more  
  
"So let me get this straight, you get to go undercover as a honeymooner with another agent in Rome and you don't want to do it?"  
  
Ginny Weasley leaned back in her chair and stared at her best friend as though she'd just sprouted another head.  
  
"I can't leave Cliff and Matt on their own for god knows how long, they'd kill each other."  
  
Tab cried, glancing fretfully at the moving photo of her husband and son waving at her from her desk.  
  
"They're father and son what do you expect?"  
  
Ginny laughed and raised a thin red eyebrow as Cliff and Matt began a furious toy fight, rolling around the bottom of the silver picture frame.  
  
"So I'm giving you the assignment."  
  
Ginny nearly fell out of her chair and she stared at Tab in amazement, her mouth dropping open.  
  
"You... me... what?"  
  
She asked, hardly daring to believe her ears as Tab grinned at her from behind her cluttered desk.  
  
"You and another agent are going to Rome on a honeymoon baby doll, and you can't use family as an excuse cos you're still single and unless there's something you're not telling us you're definitely not a mother."  
  
Ginny sat in silence for a few moments before letting out a shriek that made everyone in the room outside Tab's open office door fall silent to stare at her as she threw her arms around Tab.  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
She asked eagerly, bouncing up and down in her chair. Her first assignment as a professional Auror and she got to go to Rome, not bad.  
  
"You're plane leaves in four hours; Lupin will be there to give you your fake identity etc and to introduce you to your new husband."  
  
Ginny who was halfway out of her seat sat back down and shot Tab a suspicious glance.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
She asked warily, narrowing her eyes when Tab shot a shifty look at the floor, suddenly developing a curious interest in her wand as she twiddled it around in her fingers.  
  
"Tab, who?"  
  
Ginny repeated warningly, snatching her friend's wand out of her hand so she had to look up at her.  
  
"Dracomalfoy."  
  
She mumbled, rising to her feet and bustling over to her fireplace to toss some Floo powder in.  
  
"I have a meeting Ginny, I'll talk to you when you get to Rome."  
  
When she didn't get an answer she turned slowly to see Ginny looking livid, her eyes shooting daggers at her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? You mean I'm going to have to pretend to be married to that... that..."  
  
Words failed her as she waved a hand around looking for inspiration.  
  
"Incredibly handsome, charming, talented wizard..."  
  
Ginny spun around to see her sworn enemy and ex-boyfriend lounging against the doorframe in fitted black jeans, a black polo-neck sweater, scuffed suede black cowboy boots and a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses hiding his piercing grey eyes. He had a heavy leather bikers jacket slung over is shoulder in surprise surprise; black. He had given up slicking back his ice- blond hair and instead it fell into his eyes and around his face in the most adorable way.  
  
"And added to that list is husband now."  
  
He raised a sleek ironic blond eyebrow and she felt distinctly unnerved that she couldn't see where his eyes were looking.  
  
"Don't get cute."  
  
She snapped, feeling particularly put out that he was stood there looking absolutely gorgeous and she was in an old pair of jeans with rips in the most unusual places and an old Weird Sisters t-shirt that had a coffee stain on the back from Ron walking slap into her that morning, luckily her waist – length paper – thin dark red hair covered the stain. She tossed her head back haughtily so her hair caught the light and he advanced into the room.  
  
"Look, we may have to pretend to be married but that doesn't mean you have to touch me, or even look at me for that matter."  
  
She said nastily as he brushed past her to get to Tab's desk where he dropped into her seat and propped his feet up onto the desk.  
  
"Now come on, I know you don't really feel that way."  
  
He gave her a seductive smile from under his dark glasses, his lips twitching slightly at the corners and she felt the heat grow in her cheeks which only made her angrier. Sparks shot out of the end of Tab's wand still clutched in her hand as she glared at him.  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
She growled, the sparks flying further away from her and landing on Draco's wand in the top pocket of his jacket setting it alight. He quickly ripped it out of his pocket and put the fire out with a bang of his hand on top of it.  
  
"Look at the state, the grips been burnt, now what I going to do with it?"  
  
He raised a suggestive eyebrow and Ginny gulped silently before crossing her arms and swinging her hips to one side.  
  
"I can think of a few things."  
  
She muttered mutinously, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes as he gave her an amused smirk.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
He muttered, shoving his wand back into his pocket and dropping his hands back to the arms of the chair, tapping his perfectly manicured fingernails against the wood in the most annoying way.  
  
"Who says you weren't supposed to?"  
  
Ginny snarled, dropping down into her seat again, her legs thrown out before her and her arms crossed over her stomach.  
  
"With a gob the size of yours it's hardly surprising."  
  
He murmured, his tapping on the chair increasing in speed as he pushed Ginny harder.  
  
"Well as much as I'd like to stay here and insult you I have a place to go."  
  
Ginny said smugly, winking at Tab who raised an eyebrow at her and dropped onto the arm of Ginny's chair.  
  
"Are you still seeing him then?"  
  
Ginny nodded and propped her feet up on the edge of the desk, picking Tab's enchanted snow globe up and turning it over and over in her fingers ignoring the indignant squeaks of the snow angel inside it.  
  
"Well since I have to fly to Italy in a few hours I'm off to say goodbye, if you follow me."  
  
Ginny winked once more at Tab who shook her head and chuckled before breezing out of the room.  
  
"Ughh."  
  
Ginny groaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back against the headrest, her hand shakily feeling for the window blind before slamming it down to block out the bright sunlight. She swallowed harshly and took a huge gulp from the bottle of water in her carry on case.  
  
"Let me guess? You've never flown before."  
  
Draco said, not looking up from his magazine as he spoke.  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny replied shortly, squirming in her seat trying to get comfortable. Finally she felt herself lean sideways drowsily and she didn't try to fight it when sleep claimed her.  
  
Draco glanced down at Ginny, snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder looking utterly angelic in her sleep. God he had missed her, it had almost killed him when he had decided that if they were going to get any further on the Auror training programme they had to give up the distraction of each other.  
  
A soft curl of her hair fell across Ginny's face and he gently moved it out of the way, his face expressionless but his eyes melting. The movement stirred Ginny and her eyes fluttered open to the familiar feeling of lying with Draco, after a few seconds however she realised where she was and what she was doing and she threw herself away from him so violently she nearly put her head through the window.  
  
"We'll be landing soon."  
  
Draco said, not looking at Ginny who was furious with herself for still wanting him after he had broken her heart. She had seen the sense in what he had broken up with her for and she had become an Auror quicker than she would have if they were still together but that didn't stop it hurting. She spent the remainder of the flight pressed up against the aeroplane wall so she wouldn't touch him, making sure a few people got between them when they left the plane.  
  
After bustling through customs she searched around for Draco and finally saw him leaning against the door of the waiting room, looking as gorgeous as ever while she felt like death warmed up from all those hours cooped up on a small plane.  
  
"Come on, we've got a taxi waiting."  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's arm shooting bolts of desire through her and dragged her towards the door through the crowds jostling to find luggage and relatives before propelling her into the waiting taxi and shoving their luggage into the boot of the car. When he finally flopped into the back seat besides her he had managed to attract the attention of a lot of bikini- clad female tourists who were gawping at him openly.  
  
The drive to the hotel was amazing with Ginny staring in delight at the sights they passed while Draco made several smart comments. Ginny gave him a dirty look as he gazed at the huge hotel distastefully before grabbing her bags and stalking up the large steps leaving him to pay the bill.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Barden?"  
  
She asked the receptionist, handing her bags to the young boy who was busy gazing at her with his mouth open.  
  
"Do you mind? That is my wife you're drooling over."  
  
The boy blushed and Ginny scowled as Draco sauntered over and draped an arm around Ginny's shoulders, dropping a kiss on her head and making her blush. He shot a dazzling smile at the speechless receptionist before guiding Ginny up to their room where the boy had left their luggage without waiting for a tip.  
  
"What are you doing?'  
  
Ginny demanded, shoving his arm viscously away from her and stalking over to pull the curtains closed so no one could see into the room.  
  
"Acting."  
  
Draco replied, lifting his glasses up off his face and shoving them back so they held his hair away from his face.  
  
"Such anger, looks like there's still love there."  
  
Ginny jumped and spun around whipping her wand out and pointing it at Cliff who was lounging on the huge double bed. Ginny made a noise in the back of her throat and shoved her wand back into the waistband of her jeans; determinedly avoiding looking at Draco who she knew would be smirking.  
  
"Love wasn't the problem."  
  
She sighed, wriggling her hands into the pockets of her jeans and staring down at the red carpet, glancing up when Cliff snorted. He shot a glance at Draco's crotch and she grinned, ignoring the indignant sound Draco made as he scowled over at Cliff.  
  
"No there were never any problems there either."  
  
Ginny replied reluctantly, her eyes glazing over as shameful memories she had buried resurfaced. Draco gave Cliff a smug smirk as he raised his eyebrow at an oblivious Ginny before getting slowly to his feet.  
  
"Well I only had to make sure you got here without strangling each other so I'm off, I have a family to get to."  
  
He wandered over and kissed Ginny on the cheek quickly before slapping Draco on the shoulder and Apparating back to England. Ginny glanced uneasily at Draco before dragging her suitcase over to the bed and pulling out her clothes, neatly folding them and arranging them in the large chest of drawers and wardrobe in the room.  
  
"I never would have thought a rich girl could do things like that for herself."  
  
Draco said teasingly, his eyes glittering just as they used to when they were together.  
  
"I wasn't rich all my life, as you took constant pleasure in reminding me."  
  
Ginny replied coolly, grinning despite herself and turning around to look at him. She gasped silently when she caught sight of his bare chest, beautifully sculpted with strong muscles shimmering under the layer of sweat on his pale skin.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She demanded once more, clapping a reluctant hand over her eyes and sneakily peeking through her fingers at him.  
  
"Oh come on Weasley, it's not the first time you've seen it, and I don't recall you ever feeling the need to hide either."  
  
He responded giving her a strange look as his eyes caught hers through her fingers, she glared at him as she dropped her hand and blushed. He strolled lazily over to her and put a hand on her waist, squeezing gently as he pulled her towards him. Ginny was disgusted with herself when she felt the familiar toe-curling, bone-melting desire he stimulated shoot through her body like liquid fire, he edged his lips closer to hers and she pressed against him despite herself, half hoping for half dreading the familiar feel of his lips against hers.  
  
Their lips were barely an inch apart when he pulled away, waving his wand at his suitcase so it disappeared and taking a step back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny asked, relief yet bitter disappointment at the kiss they had almost shared coursing through her.  
  
"I'm here to get the job done; I can't afford any distractions and you..."  
  
He trailed his thumb across her trembling lower lip, his hand gently moving in a slow circle against the skin of her lower back under her top.  
  
"Are the most tempting distraction ever thought of."  
  
He planted a light, brief kiss on her lips before grinning at her as he walked away.  
  
"I'll be in the room opposite this one if you need me, angel."  
  
He winked at her before Apparating into the said room with a loud crack. Ginny silently cursed herself and slapped a mental hand to her forehead for lowering her guard and allowing him to get so close.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you, girl? Do you want to get your heart shattered into tiny pieces again?"  
  
She muttered, shaking away the last of the disorientating spell he always cast on her, throwing her into total panic where she didn't know what she should do and where everything wrong seemed right, especially him. She glanced down and saw that he had left his top in a heap on the floor, picking it up she felt the vague warmth of his body heat still radiating from it and she gave an involuntary shudder despite the heat of the day.  
  
She quickly put it down and turned to stare at the halfway drawn curtains, her eyes alighting on Rome spread out before her. Everywhere she looked there were couples and it twisted the knife already in her heart since the day Draco had left. And now she was here, with him and they had to pretend to be married, the very thing she had so desperately wanted from him from the start.  
  
"This is going to be a long assignment."  
  
She sighed, giving Draco's innocent top a poisonous glare before throwing herself backwards onto the bed and drifting off to sleep with her head still full of happy memories she had tried so hard to forget. 


	2. Confessions

A/N: As always I own none of the characters besides Tab, Cliff and Theo  
  
The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Woman' by Maroon 5  
  
This is actually as much fun to write as the first one but I dunno if its better, that's up to u to decide = P anyway, R&R plz peeps thanx for the reviews so far enjoy cheers babes xx =)  
  
Chapter Two – Confessions  
  
Leavin your clothes on the floor,  
Making me walk out the door  
  
And I still fail to understand  
What it is about this woman  
  
Ginny's eyes took a long time to open and when they did a slice of blinding sun cut through the edge of the curtains directly into them. She squeezed them shut once more and rolled over to the other side of the bed taking the tangle of sheets with her. Slowly dragging her eyelids open once more, her sleep-filled unfocused eyes landed on a long lean figure sprawled on the bed besides her, not taking the time to register who it was in her bed she let out a piercing shriek and fell backwards over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey I have that effect on women all the time."  
  
Ginny's head appeared over the edge of the bed, glaring daggers at Draco as he grinned at her looking absolutely delicious in a sleeveless black top and baggy black cargo pants. She scrambled back onto the bed and crawled over it, her slender ankle twisting in the sheets and dumping her in between Draco's legs, her face very close to a part of his anatomy that made her gulp.  
  
"Not now sweetheart, maybe later."  
  
Draco lifted her swearing to her feet and gave her a little shove in the direction of the bathroom, slapping her backside as she went.  
  
"I don't have any towels."  
  
She called irritably out of the bathroom door, sticking her head out to look at him when he didn't answer.  
  
"There are some in my room, but I'd take the muggle way if I were you the maids might be in there."  
  
Ginny let out an impatient growl before grabbing her door key from the table and flouncing out of the room, making sure she slammed the door extra hard behind her. Wandering into his room she did indeed encounter a maid, only this one's uniform was unzipped at the back and her little hat thing was on backwards; the girl's pretty face flushed when Ginny walked in and she hastily began making the bed. Ginny scowled at her and grabbed a wad of folded towels before stalking out of the room, slamming that door hard as well.  
  
She inserted the key in her door and pushed, nothing happened. Cursing loudly she tried again, throwing her shoulder against the door repeatedly and muttering a string of obscenities that would have given her mother a heart attack. Jamming her shoulder against the door one last time it swung open depositing her in a dazed heap on the floor while Draco stared down at her with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Can't even open a door, Weasley? And I heard you were a top Auror."  
  
He shook his head and pulled her to her feet, edging the door closed with his foot while she slapped his hands away from her and bent over to retrieve the scattered towels, giving him a nice view of her arse which he unashamedly checked out until she glared at him.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
She hissed, straightening up and yanking the short lace nightdress she wore further down her thighs which only exposed more of her cleavage.  
  
"Not at all, we are married remember."  
  
Ginny threw a towel at him as she dropped the rest on her bed and slung one over her shoulder heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Well that doesn't stop you screwing everything within a four mile radius so I think you'll just have to miss me out."  
  
She snarled, slamming the bathroom door in his face and turning on the shower over his reply. If she'd bothered to take a closer look at the maid, however, she would have seen that she also had long red hair, huge kind brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles on her pale skin. Because the truth was the only women Draco had slept with since the break-up had reminded him of her, that was the only reason he had made it with them in the first place.  
  
And what Ginny would never tell Draco was that the only man she had let touch her since the break-up besides friends was the one she was dating now; Theo, and only Tab and Cliff knew that she had never slept with anyone in the two years since he'd left her, not even Theo. In fact the very thought of anyone touching her in that way but Draco made her visibly shudder.  
  
The truth was she still loved him so desperately she had never really let him go, he was always with her. Her relationships lasted about a week because every time a guy tried to kiss her the image of Draco forced itself to her mind and she pushed them away, distancing herself mentally so she wouldn't hurt them when in fact she was only trying to heal her own heart.  
  
"So what are we doing today?"  
  
She asked when she emerged from the bathroom rubbing her long hair with a fluffy white towel.  
  
"Well I thought we could go on some sight-seeing since we're here and everything's already paid for."  
  
Ginny's ruffled head appeared through the hole in the top of her pink strappy top and she stared at him with confused eyes.  
  
"I thought we were here on an assignment."  
  
She mumbled, turning to pull on her frayed denim shorts and the high heeled wedge sandals she had borrowed from Tab's wardrobe without her knowledge.  
  
"We are, and our assignment is to watch who checks into the hotel which we can do when we get back."  
  
Ginny ran a brush through her long hair and pulled it up into two buns, neatly pushing two Chinese hair sticks into each one, before turning to Draco with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"And if we can't do it when we get back?"  
  
Draco shrugged unconcernedly and placed his sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
"Then we'll have fun before we get fired."  
  
Ginny shook her head and grabbed her bag, checking to make sure her wand and purse was inside it.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
She chuckled, as an afterthought slipping her room key into her bag and spraying on some of the perfume she had found in the bathroom.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Ginny shot him a look before heading towards the door, she was about to walked through it when Cliff's head appeared in the fireplace and called over to them.  
  
"Hello darlings."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the unmade bed before turning with a knowing smirk to the two of them.  
  
"I warned Tab you'd either rip each other apart of fuck each others brains out."  
  
Ginny flushed a colour almost as dark as her hair and glared at Cliff.  
  
"We haven't... we never... oh bugger off."  
  
She growled, glowering at the floor as she dropped down onto the edge of the bed before Cliff.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at them before turning to look at Draco.  
  
"The wizard you're looking out for is called William, that's about all we know about him so far."  
  
Draco leaned back against the wall, one leg raised and placed on the wall.  
  
"Gee, narrow it down why don't you."  
  
Cliff shot him a dirty look before continuing.  
  
"I can only tell you what I've been told. So do us all a favour and get your fat arse into gear and find this guy."  
  
Cliff blew a kiss at Ginny and one more at Draco before disappearing in a flash. Ginny turned to look at Draco who was frowning at the spot in the fire where Cliff's head had been.  
  
"What?"  
  
She asked, seeing the frown on his face that creased his normally perfectly smooth white forehead.  
  
"Is my arse fat?"  
  
He asked seriously, spinning around so he could look sideways into the mirror by her bed. She bit back her laughter and rolled her eyes at him, shoving him over towards the door, still complaining loudly.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
Ginny sighed impatiently and turned back towards the room where Cliff was now slouched across the unmade bed.  
  
"Ick! God knows what's gone on in this bed."  
  
Cliff leaped up off the bed and dropped into a chair instead.  
  
"Sod off, Cliff."  
  
Ginny said smiling sweetly and flicking two fingers up at him.  
  
"Evil succubus."  
  
Cliff stuck his tongue out at Ginny who blew him a kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Draco cleared his throat loudly and glared daggers at Cliff and Ginny.  
  
"When you've finished."  
  
His voice was cold and Ginny could hear the jealousy hidden in it, he'd never been able to hide his emotions from her even though he could with everyone else she'd always seen past the blank looks in his eyes into his very soul.  
  
"Oh yeah, I had to give you this."  
  
Cliff chucked what looked like a silver ring at Ginny who caught it one handed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ginny asked, holding it up to the light and squinting up at it.  
  
"No idea, some clue apparently. It's up to you to figure that one out; you're the brains of the operation."  
  
Draco scowled at Cliff who grinned innocently back at him.  
  
"Anyway I'm off, later."  
  
Ginny waved vaguely at him as he Apparated out of the room with a large cracking noise, her eyes still fixed on the ring in her hand. Shrugging she slipped it onto the middle finger of her left hand and followed Draco out of the room.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled up at the handsome waiter who gave her a hot look as he placed her coffee on the outdoor table before her. Ginny leant back in her chair, lowering her dark glasses to the edge of her nose and following his progress in his tight black pants with her eyes.  
  
"Done?"  
  
Draco asked coolly, sipping his own coffee and raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her.  
  
"Just about."  
  
She replied ducking back under the shade of the umbrella and lifting her own coffee to her lips.  
  
"So, you're seeing someone?"  
  
Ginny froze, her heart beating so hard against her ribs she was sure they were about to bruise. This was the exact opposite of a conversation she wanted to have with him, especially right there at that moment when they were surrounded by couples.  
  
"I... err... suppose you could call it that."  
  
She said awkwardly, refusing to look at him. He stared blankly at her; the only indication of the strong torrent of jealousy that had just burst through him was the increased speed in his tapping on the table.  
  
"How long have you been seeing him? I'm assuming it's a him."  
  
Ginny scowled at Draco before shrugging.  
  
"About a week."  
  
Draco nodded slowly, falling silent as he seemed to be thinking of his next question.  
  
"Have you...?"  
  
Ginny jumped and looked up at him with startled eyes, he had no right to ask her that, yet despite every part of her brain yelling out at her to tell him to keep his nose out she found her mouth opening of its own accord.  
  
"No."  
  
She muttered, lowering her eyes as he jerked his up to study her in surprise.  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
He asked curiously, watching her as her pride battled with her heart, the conflict showing in her eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
"Because... he's not you."  
  
She whispered, echoing the words she had said outside Parker's apartment a long time ago.  
  
All pretences at being calm, cool and collected dropped when Ginny raised tortured eyes to glare reproachfully into his liquid mercury ones. He hadn't meant to hurt her, god he'd punished himself so much over the last two years over it, spent hours mulling over whether it actually was the right thing to do, but none of the arguments he had used seemed to give him a good excuse for causing the pain in her eyes at that moment.  
  
"Gin, I..."  
  
Words failed him and he gulped guiltily, reaching out a hand to smooth back a lock of fiery red hair that fell into her face. She jumped at the contact, leaning into his hand for a few seconds, her eyes flickering closed as she once more felt her skin tingle all over from his slightest touch. His face was expressionless as he stroked her cheek delicately, his hand trembling slightly as she made a soft moaning noise before jerking away.  
  
All the explanations, apologies, pleadings and guilt ridden words he had kept inside for two years came tumbling out at once as he all but begged her to forgive him.  
  
"Draco stop, I've heard this before; hearing it again won't make it any better."  
  
She stood abruptly and walked rapidly away from him back towards the hotel around the corner. She wanted to forgive him, in fact she already had she just hadn't told him, she wanted to take him back but she was so scared of being hurt again, after the first time she had hardly been left alone to grieve as one of her family or Tab or Cliff stayed with her twenty-four seven in case she did something stupid.  
  
Indeed her pain had been so bad she had considered the ultimate painkiller but she had pulled back instead and plunged into her Auror work, passing the senior course with straight A's in the fastest time anyone had ever known, even Moody had been impressed.  
  
Draco watched her retreating form, holding back the tears he had continuously cried over the years, the lump in his throat restricting his ability to swallow properly.  
  
"Is everything all right sir?"  
  
The smug waiter Ginny had been checking out was back to collect their discarded cups and Draco looked down at the wrought iron table top.  
  
"I don't think it is."  
  
He murmured, handing the waiter a handful of coins and getting to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, is there anything I can do?"  
  
The waiter asked, his face lighting up as he felt the amount of coins in his hand  
  
"No, it was my fault."  
  
Draco sighed, kicking moodily at a stone by his foot.  
  
"How is that sir?"  
  
The waiter asked, clearly confused at Draco's answer, his brow wrinkling as Draco shrugged at him.  
  
"I should have begged."  
  
Draco replied simply, spinning on his heel and, leaving a very confused waiter in his wake, marching back to the hotel.  
  
Ginny, Tab and Cliff were all sat in her hotel room laughing over their days at Hogwarts when the sound of moans and groans drifted in through the half open door.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Tab muttered, getting to her feet and disappearing out of the door with her wand held out in front of her. She came back only just holding in her laughter;  
  
"Hey Gin, who's in the room opposite you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked up at her, confused.  
  
"Draco, why?"  
  
Tab burst out laughing, Ginny and Cliff only just understanding what she was saying through her giggles.  
  
"Because he seems to be having a wet dream or something."  
  
Tab dissolved into giggles once more and Ginny looked up at Cliff who shrugged, amusement already sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"I doubt it; it's probably his little slut of a maid."  
  
Ginny said savagely, lowering her eyes when Cliff turned his amused gaze on her with one eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Don't think so, there are only male voices in there."  
  
Cliff's mouth dropped open;  
  
"I always knew he was gay, I figured you must have pushed him to men."  
  
He shot Ginny a smirk and she threw a cushion at him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tab stepped between them.  
  
"I don't think he's gay, he's moaning some girl's name but I can't hear him properly."  
  
The three of them crept across the corridor, their eyes searching both ends of the hallway but without much fear of seeing anyone as it was about three o'clock in the morning. Pressing her ear against the door, Ginny was sure she heard her name and she turned a pale shade of green when Cliff winked at her.  
  
He held his wand to the door knob and muttered the Alohomora unlocking spell, quickly catching the door as it sprang open and ushering the girls inside. Draco was writhing on the bed as though an invisible someone was straddling him, his breathing was coming in short heavy gasps and his hands gripped the sheets on either side of him.  
  
Tab let out a snort of laughter, and he jerked awake, sitting bolt upright in seconds his eyes searching wildly around the room, his wand outstretched.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
He snarled when he saw them standing over him.  
  
"Do you fucking mind?"  
  
Cliff grinned at him shamelessly as Draco turned a dark shade of red as he realised they must have heard him.  
  
"You know, a good old Silencing Charm would work wonders."  
  
Tab gasped as she fought for breath, hanging onto Ginny's shoulder. Ginny was too busy gazing at Draco's sweaty flushed appearance and remembering the humid sweaty encounters they had shared to notice Cliff was peering at her curiously.  
  
"Bet you enjoyed it really."  
  
Draco rapidly pulled himself together and dragged his eyes away from Ginny who was doing nothing for the tightness around his boxers standing there looking delectable in a black lace strappy top and matching lace shorts. Ginny noticed he was looking at her and flushed;  
  
"Hardly, that's just Cliff, he's the perverted one we just thought it was funny."  
  
Cliff stuck his tongue out at Ginny and slapped her gently on the arm as Tab cracked up laughing again, bending over and leaning against the doorframe trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
Draco howled, Ginny's scantily clad body making him struggle to breathe properly himself as the sheets slid silkily down his sweating torso.  
  
"Oh come on that must have been some dream, angel. I've never heard you like that and I slept in the next room for seven years."  
  
Cliff stared curiously at Draco, plopping down on the end of the bed and raising an eyebrow when Draco actually flushed again.  
  
"It wasn't a dream."  
  
He snapped, loosening the covers around his navel so his predicament wasn't quite so obvious.  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
Ginny asked, the look in her eyes telling him she knew exactly what condition he was in under the covers.  
  
"Memories."  
  
He murmured making her blush as he stared boldly up at her, his face telling the others exactly who the memory was about.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny whispered, tearing her eyes away to stare at the wall above his head.  
  
"Wow, Gin, you must be good. You're gonna have to teach me some of those skills."  
  
Tab said, grinning wickedly at Cliff who raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hands together. Draco and Ginny blushed, their eyes meeting briefly before they looked in opposite directions.  
  
"Let's go, I'm tired."  
  
Ginny said, breaking the tense silence and heading for the door.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you."  
  
Ginny paused with her hand on the door and turned back to Draco, looking oddly vulnerable in the huge bed.  
  
"Well hope you don't mind but we have places to go and things to practise."  
  
Tab winked at Ginny and Cliff blew her a kiss before they Apparated out of the room leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Ginny hesitated before returning to Draco's side and dropping down onto the bed.  
  
"I know that apologising again isn't going to help so I won't bother."  
  
Ginny had the odd feeling that none of it was real; maybe it was the fact that Draco was inches away from her with an erection. She looked down at her hands in her lap as he continued.  
  
"But there is something I have to say one last time..."  
  
Ginny looked up at him slightly from under her lashes, he was looking absolutely terrified, his knees drawn up slightly to hide his arousal which had increased in the last few seconds.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He whispered, studiously avoiding looking at her when she jerked her head up and stared at him.  
  
"I know."  
  
She murmured before getting got her feet.  
  
"I think you know how I feel too."  
  
She continued, turning slowly away and heading for the door.  
  
"Ginny, stay."  
  
The pleading in his voice made her look back at him from the doorway.  
  
"I'll control myself I promise."  
  
He made a feeble attempt at a joke, a weak smile drifting onto his face giving his eyes that adorable sparkle that made her melt. She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at his crotch, lifting her head to find him blushing.  
  
"Maybe another time."  
  
She whispered, leaving his room quickly before he could reply and closing the door behind her firmly. Once back in her own bed she turned to look out of her window, the heavy curtains billowing out towards her as the milky moonlight bathed her body, sliding into all the crevices of her figure and making her glow.  
  
The moon reminded her of Draco's eyes for some reason and she couldn't suppress the desperate desire she felt that the moonlight trickling over her body was Draco's fingers once more. This is ridiculous! She told herself firmly, you just walked away from his offer and now you wish he were here, what the hell do you want girl?  
  
Ginny sighed, she wanted Draco she knew that for definite, he was all she had ever really wanted, but why she kept pushing him away she'd never know. She closed her eyes slowly, allowing sleep to wash over her as once again she was pulled into dreams of her and Draco and this time she didn't even try to fight it she just let herself slip into the murky past. 


	3. Games

A/N: None of the characters belong to me except  
  
The lyrics at the beginning are from 'She Ain't Got That Boom' by Blaque  
  
Thanx for the reviews peeps and as for the begging pleading Draco have no fears he will return to normal but bear in mind that he was half asleep. And Ginny will play hard to get very soon...  
  
Keep reviewing plz! Enjoy =) cheers babes xx  
  
Chapter Three - Games  
  
And the girl ain't got the moves like I do  
  
And she ain't got that boom like I do  
  
And she don't move the room like I do  
  
And she don't put that curl in your toes when she makes her body roll  
  
And the girl don't work it slow like I do  
  
Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror, silently giving herself a stern talk. Right girl, you're gonna make him regret ever letting you go, and you're gonna do it with style. Grinning at the mirror she set about doing her makeup, thinking back on the night before, she'd like to think he said those things because he really wanted her back but she knew him too well, he wouldn't have said that if he had been fully awake and she had the feeling he wasn't entirely sober either.  
  
Leaving the bathroom humming she pulled on a pair of flared denim jeans with safety pins holding the front and back together all the way up her legs and a black t-shirt with the words; 'Did I Mention That Kick In The Groin You'll Be Receiving If You Touch Me?' emblazoned across the front and the back in shimmering white glitter. She pulled her hair into two plaits that dropped over her breasts, she'd got bored halfway through and the plaits only just reached her collar bone with the rest left as ponytails.  
  
"I always liked your hair..."  
  
Turning around she saw Draco lounging against the doorframe as he seemed to do a lot, his eyes as always hidden behind dark glasses.  
  
"Yeah, too bad you'll never touch it ever again."  
  
Ginny shot back, watching his reflection in the mirror as he sauntered into the room until he was so close behind her she could feel his breath on her neck. Ignoring the butterflies wrestling in her stomach she glared at his reflection, his face was blank but she could see his pulse quickening in his neck.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, all I was going to say was I loved the way it bounced around especially when you're..."  
  
He trailed off as Ginny spun around and kneed him in the groin making him double over in pain. She glared at him as he smirked up at her and she realised he had been taunting her into action as he used to, she slapped him hard across the back of the head and stalked out of the room with her nose in the air; yeah things were back to normal. Ginny was busy storming out of the room when she walked slap bang into someone who sent her sprawling onto the floor, not even bothering to pick Ginny up he marched off down the corridor leaving Ginny hollering insults at his retreating back.  
  
"Arsehole! What is your childhood trauma?"  
  
She bellowed, sitting up slowly and rubbing her arm where she had landed on it gingerly.  
  
"Oh look, finally found where we belong have we?"  
  
Ginny glanced up to see Draco smirking at her from the doorway, an eyebrow raised as she shot him a poisonous look.  
  
"Not one word or you won't have any parts left to make children with."  
  
She hissed as she clambered to her feet and brushed the dust off her clothes. Jerking her head up when she heard a familiar voice call her name she gasped in delight and bulldozed down the corridor, flinging her arms around a tall handsome man Draco had never seen before. He winced slightly when she kissed the stranger long and hard but quickly shut down the expressions in his face when she turned to look at him.  
  
"This is Theo, Theo this is my 'husband' Draco."  
  
Draco eyed the boy vaguely, his upper lip curling in the derisive sneer Ginny remembered so well from Hogwarts. Theo was tall and well-built with just the right amount of muscles evident beneath his baggy white sleeveless top that extended to just past his waist. He had strong brown legs beneath the long black shorts that covered his knees and the heavy black combat boots he had on his feet were barely laced up and made a loud clunking noise with every step he took.  
  
His large hands had on what looked like a pair of black netted gloves with the fingers cut out, one of these hands was tightly clasped in one of Ginny's small ones and Draco's stomach contracted in anger. Quickly suppressing the emotion he continued his observation of the boy, his eyes climbing from his torso to his brown face, his features were not classically good looking like Draco's but there was something there that made him stand out; his large sapphire eyes surrounded by thick black lashes that most witches would die for, his cute snub nose slightly turned up at the end and covered in freckles and his large luscious mouth somehow composed into a friendly grin.  
  
The hand that wasn't keeping a tight hold on him gently lifted the plain black beanie hat he wore and pulled it onto Ginny's own head making her look absolutely adorable and contrasting beautifully with the large silver loop earrings she had in. He nudged her playfully and ran his free hand through his shoulder-length wavy black hair, Draco glimpsed a small silver loop in his left ear and raised an eyebrow at the matching one in the centre of his lower lip. Theo extended his hand and Draco took it for a brief few seconds before letting it drop and turning to Ginny who was grinning at him smugly.  
  
"And what are we meant to do with him while we're undercover."  
  
He hissed the last few words at her in case any one was listening and she shrugged, her eyes glinting mischievously;  
  
"If anyone asks he's your best friend and work partner."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her from behind his dark glasses but she didn't notice, she was too busy whispering something in Theo's ear that made him flush a dark red and swallow hard.  
  
"Come on boys, we have sightseeing to do."  
  
Ginny shot a look at Draco over Theo's shoulder as she dragged him down the corridor that told him to follow them and he suddenly had the urge to say no. He even opened his mouth to tell her so but the assignment flashed through his mind and he gave a frustrated sigh, silently cursing Tab and Cliff for making him spend an entire day with those two who were all over each other, admittedly discretely enough but he still noticed it and it pissed him off royally.  
  
"What do you think of Theo then?"  
  
Ginny asked smugly later that day when Theo had gone to buy them all a drink. Draco looked at her debating on whether to tell her that the guy was actually growing on him which pissed him off even more but decided that as she was playing some sort of game he'd play his own, after all he was a Malfoy.  
  
"Well he's alright, I didn't know you were back into trolls with no brain cells, I thought that ended with Potter."  
  
Ginny scowled at him before pulling herself together.  
  
"No you cured me of that kind of relationship."  
  
She replied coolly, examining her fingernails.  
  
"Well I never thought I'd make a mistake but it looks like I was wrong."  
  
Ginny flushed and glared at him, her cool demeanour seconds away from falling apart.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ginny replied, rolling her eyes in a way she knew annoyed him.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Weasley. You'll come scuttling back to my bed soon enough."  
  
Draco sighed confidently, a slight smirk twitching his lips when Ginny flushed dark red with anger.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, you were hardly a revelation."  
  
Draco's grin fell from his face, all traces of amusement gone; as far as he was concerned that was way below the belt.  
  
"I don't recall ever hearing you complaining."  
  
He pulled himself together and called her bluff. Ginny had just opened her mouth to retort when Theo returned and sensed the tension between them.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
He asked awkwardly after hading them their bottles of water.  
  
"Everything's fine."  
  
Ginny replied softly, tearing her eyes away from Draco's face and getting to her feet.  
  
"Come on Theo, I have a theory to test."  
  
Theo looked completely thrown by this comment but he nodded at the look on her face.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Ginny had only taken a few steps away from the still form of Draco still sat at the table when she stopped and turned to look at him;  
  
"Don't bother coming to my room first; we don't want to be interrupted."  
  
Her heart jumped when she saw the tightening of his lips which he only did when he was angry bordering on upset but she straightened up to her full height and quickly left before she could regret anything.  
  
Later on that night she lay in Theo's arms watching the stars outside the window, she'd finally given in and spent the night with Theo although she hadn't climaxed herself and simply pretended she had to him. Looking up at him sleeping peacefully all she could think of was how much he reminded her of Parker that first night when she had first realised she loved Draco and it broke her heart knowing that she couldn't stay with Theo. She was too wild and fiery for him, she was easily angered and confrontational whereas he was calmer and quiet, she felt like she was bashing away against a brick wall not making any headway.  
  
She watched the darkness for a few minutes longer before silently slipping out of Theo's embrace and wrapping herself in the discarded sheets, quietly leaving the room and creeping down the deserted hallways towards the balcony at the back of the building. The balcony ran the entire length of the building an overlooked the huge swimming-pool sized fountains shooting jets of coloured water into the air where they exploded into patterns.  
  
Ginny leant over the edge of the balcony and cupped her face in her hand as she gazed out at the streams of water shooting past her eyes. She didn't need to turn around to know that Draco was stood in the shadows behind her, she had gotten used to his creeping up behind her and old habits die hard.  
  
"You know, I'm seriously thinking of getting you a bell, sneaking up on people when they're trying to get some peace isn't exactly an attractive trait."  
  
Draco didn't reply, he was too busy studying her. Her hair fell over her smooth white shoulder in a tangled wave, standing out against the stark white sheets she was wrapped in. Her eyes were clouded over with thoughts and her bottom lip was slightly sore from where she had been chewing it. The breeze pressed the sheet against her body and he could tell she was naked underneath it; his stomach gave a funny jump and he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
He crept over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand stroking her bare shoulders and neck. She stiffened her body but he could feel her heart beat quicken beneath his soft fingertips.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
He whispered in her ear, his lips just brushing her earlobe as his breath tickled her temple.  
  
"First I'm going to run boiling water on where you just touched me."  
  
She hissed, only just disguising the quiver of desire in her voice as disgust. She felt him smile against her hair and his hand massaged her stomach slowly, his hand visibly in a decent place but his fingertips sending thrills up and down her spine.  
  
"You're trembling."  
  
He breathed into her ear; she shook her head slightly, fighting hard against the desire to collapse on him, her legs only just holding her up as it was.  
  
"Cold."  
  
She said eventually, drawing his attention to the scattered goose bumps all over her body. He dropped his head and kissed her shoulder, feeling her shudder as desire jolted through her. He trailed his tongue lightly from her shoulder up her neck to her jaw and back to her ear.  
  
"I'm sure we could arrange something to keep you warm."  
  
Ginny heard his suggestive tone and decided enough was enough; grabbing his hand that was slowly inching downwards she wrenched it away from her and spun around. Her breath catching at his close proximity, his eyes were inches from hers burning icy hot into hers and his lips were mere centimetres away from hers, his nose touching hers.  
  
"I'm sure you could, but you're not going to."  
  
She whispered, unaware that his hand was creeping down to the small of her back where the sheet was gathered.  
  
"Your loss."  
  
He murmured, taking a step back so his face was lost in shadows and only his silver hair was visible. She watched him disappear back into the hotel and she shivered as the remainder of her desire drained from her leaving her exhausted and bitterly disappointed.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
She snarled, cautiously following him back into the hotel towards her room, her eyes peeled for any sign of another person. She threw herself onto the bed once she reached her room and tossed and turned for what was left of the night, haunted by images of Draco naked and smirking at her. 


	4. A Date and Old Regrets

A/N: the lyrics at the beginning are from 'I Don't Know' by Honeyz  
  
As always the only characters I own are Tab and Cliff  
  
Thanx for all the reviews ppl, and as for Ginny and Draco finally sleeping together, well you'll just have to wait a lil longer for that ; ) enjoy =) cheers babes xx  
  
Chapter Four – A Date and Old Regrets  
  
My heart still breaks, can't you understand my tears still fall?  
  
My head still aches, each time we talk (each time we talk)  
  
My eyes still see, everything that has been going on.  
  
Cos my love for you, is still so strong.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you! You... are... the... best... person... I... have... ever... met!"  
  
Ginny shrieked, throwing her arms around Cliff's neck and kissing him on the cheek between each word of the last sentence.  
  
"Easy it's only a show."  
  
Cliff laughed, easing her off him as he handed her the tickets. She clutched them to her chest and danced about the room, holding them up to the light in ecstasy.  
  
"Just a show?!"  
  
She repeated dully, almost tripping over her shoes when she froze to look at him incredulously.  
  
"It's the Parhela Ballet Company."  
  
Cliff shrugged and grinned at her as she gaped at him with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"So?"  
  
Ginny sat down very suddenly on the bed and stared at him.  
  
"So?"  
  
She spluttered gazing at him as though he had sprouted several extra limbs, leapt onto the coffee table doing a war dance and singing 'Amazing Grace' in nothing but a top hat.  
  
"They're only the best Ballet group EVER! They do muggle performances as well as wizarding ones and you say so?!"  
  
He grinned at her unabashedly as she trailed off, the tickets clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
"Who are you going to take?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him, confusion clouding her glittering eyes as she waved vaguely at Theo's clothes, half packed in his suitcase as he prepared for the trip home in the morning.  
  
"There's been a change of plan; he's been assigned a mission in Tahiti, tonight."  
  
Ginny, who had half-risen to her feet to get changed, fell back down onto the bed, disgusted with herself when the strongest emotion she felt was relief that she wouldn't have to spend the night with him again.  
  
"So when's he leaving?"  
  
She whispered numbly, fighting hard to keep her voice neutral so Cliff wouldn't try to get into a deep conversation about her relationship with Theo. Since his marriage to Tab and Draco's leaving, the two of them had become very close, almost closer than Tab and Ginny were themselves. They knew almost immediately what the other was thinking and it took a lot to hide their feelings from one another.  
  
"He's already gone."  
  
Cliff said softly, placing a gentle hand on Ginny's knee and letting her head drop onto his shoulder, he reached his other hand up to stroke her hair and she let a single tear run down her cheek before getting to her feet and smiling at Cliff.  
  
"Well you're too much of a philistine to want to go, and Tab can't sit still long enough to watch it so I guess that only leaves one person."  
  
Cliff looked at the floor sheepishly and Ginny glared at him with a look so similar to her mother's he gulped.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged and grinned weakly up at her.  
  
"You'd have to go with him anyway; it's part of your cover."  
  
His would-be-casual voice made her narrow her eyes at him before sighing; this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
Cliff nodded and indicated the tickets still gripped in her hand once more.  
  
"He's going to collect you at seven o'clock."  
  
Ginny nodded before looking at her watch, jumping to her feet and darting into the bathroom.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cliff asked in alarm, following her into the bathroom and watching as she turned the shower on, checking the temperature.  
  
"That only gives me two hours to get ready."  
  
She cried. She froze when she realised what she had said and turned to face Cliff who had a smirk on his face so reminiscent of Draco's it made her shiver.  
  
"I have to look my best when I go out."  
  
She stuttered before shoving Cliff out of the room defensively, infamous Weasley temper seconds from erupting.  
  
"Oh bugger off Cliff."  
  
She slammed the door in his grinning face and slipped into the shower; she was only getting dressed up because it was a posh theatre, she told herself. Yeah right, you know perfectly well you're praying to God he'll rip your clothes off. She shivered in delight as the image swept over her as she scrubbed her hair and body vigorously.  
  
Standing in front of her wardrobe ten minutes later wrapped in a towel she was desperately wondering what dress to wear. In the end she decided on skin-tight, light black silk that swept the floor and fell into a V at her lower back, leaving her entire back on show except for two black silk straps that crossed it horizontally just below where her ribs ended. The front was halter-necked with the material crossing over her breasts so the left side covered her right breast and the right side covered her left breast. Beneath crossing straps her stomach was on show as the dress fell into another V at the front so her belly button was in the centre of the point. A huge split up the left side of the dress almost to her waist with two simple straps identical to the ones at her back strapped the dress together over her thigh and revealed her long smooth brown legs and made it clear that she had nothing but perfume and body lotion on beneath it.  
  
She pulled her hair up into an elegant twist at the crown of her head and secured it with a diamante clip that held her hair in neatly while shimmering in the light. She quickly applied another layer of black eyeliner and mascara to her eyes making them look huge and stand out from her face like a bush baby's, before slipping on her high heeled wedged shoes that wound up her leg and tied at her knee.  
  
Just as she was examining the finished effect in the mirror there was a knock at the door and Draco sauntered in looking heavenly in loose black leather trousers held up with a heavy belt, a plain red silk shirt tucked into them and a plain black blazer over the top. His long blonde hair was simply brushed, for once not mussed up with hair spray, hair gel and mousse, it hung down to his shoulders in smooth still damp waves, framing his face and bringing out the stormy grey of his eyes. Taking a closer look she realised he had on a thin layer of eyeliner to enhance his eyes and heavy black dragon hide boots; the effect was breath taking and for a few seconds she stood there staring at him with her mouth open.  
  
He was equally taken aback by her appearance; he hadn't forgotten how stunning she could look but she had clearly pulled out all the stops tonight, the dress clung to her curves in the most enticing way and made an exquisite contrast against her pale skin. Taking a step towards her he kissed her gently on the shoulder and she jumped away, slapping him furiously before turning back to the mirror to finish. She slipped a pair of long earrings in her earlobes that consisted of a single silver drop that fell almost to her shoulders. She quickly applied a very dark red-wine coloured lipstick to her lips, lifting them into a provocative pout that made Draco groan inwardly.  
  
Watching him in the mirror she reflected on how any other man, except maybe Cliff, would look incredibly gay and stupid with eyeliner on, but on Draco it only made his eyes more enchanting.  
  
"Are we ready for the Parhela Ballet, then?"  
  
He asked calmly, not even flinching when she shot him a look.  
  
"You're heard of the Parhela Ballet?"  
  
She asked incredulously, gaping at his reflection as he looked back at her with a little amusement on his face.  
  
"Of course. Why, haven't you?"  
  
She glared at him and purposely stepped backwards onto his foot in her heavy black heels; he winced and gazed at her reproachfully.  
  
"Of course I have. Sorry about that."  
  
She didn't sound remotely sorry and Draco narrowed his eyes when he saw the same mischievous glint in her eye he had put there himself when he showed her all the fun things he knew; it really was remarkable all the things they had done to each other. Something of his thoughts must have played on his face because Ginny flushed a dark red as though she could tell exactly what was running through his mind.  
  
She dodged around him and glided over to pick her purse up from the bedside table, completely ruining the entire effect when she fell over Theo's open suitcase and fell flat on her face. Draco laughed out loud when he saw her and sauntered over to lift her to her feet. Her string of curses not even making him blush as she swore at the suitcase, the room, Theo, the world in general.  
  
"Really Weasley, I don't think it's possible to do that with a broomstick."  
  
Ginny flushed as she realised she had gotten a little carried away cursing Theo and had said everything out loud by mistake.  
  
"Yeah well if the son of a bitch ever shows his face again I'll bloody well find out."  
  
She swore, checking to see her hair was still all right before sweeping out of the room leaving Draco to follow her. So they had broken up, he thought, listening to her continuing to curse Theo all the way down the hallway, good. He smirked and excitement flared in his eyes at this new development.  
  
Draco spent the three hours at the ballet watching Ginny rather then the stage. No emotions showed on his face but his heart melted when silent tears rolled down her freckled cheeks after Romeo and Juliet died at the end and he made no attempt at resisting her when her small hand crept into his, he gave it a little squeeze but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Walking out of the theatre once the show had finished Ginny suddenly realised her hand was still clasped in Draco's and she yanked it away with such force she almost fell over. He raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at him for making her blush yet again. Looking away from his piercing gaze she noticed that most people were watching them as they walked by, assuming they were looking at Draco she dropped her gaze to the floor and refused to make eye contact with anyone until they were safely out of the theatre and in the crowded hallway leading to the door where she could lose herself in the crowd.  
  
"There!"  
  
She spun around when she heard a vaguely familiar voice rise above the crowd and she fingered her wand in her purse. She felt Draco grab her hand again just as a group of about twenty men bore down on her. Holding back her scream she prepared to fight them but Draco had other ideas, entwining their fingers he pulled her down the hallway, barging into people and sending them reeling into the walls without stopping to say sorry. Ginny's only thought as they barrelled out of the building and into the dark street was that if Draco was running from them, these men were dangerous.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She panted as Draco raced down a set of stairs and down another busy street. He shook his head and dragged her into a doorway out of side, pressing her against the wall and leaning against her, his forehead on hers and his breathing warming her face. She knew that to anyone passing by they looked like they were making out and the thought disturbed her for some reason.  
  
She heard the sound of many footsteps pass them by and she released the breath she hadn't known she was holding, slumping back against the way, enjoying the way its cold stone cooled her bare skin.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, her forehead still pressed against Draco's as he sighed and pulled her against him, his heart beating only a little faster from their run. She pulled away from him slightly and raised her head so she could look into his darkened eyes. They searched each other's eyes for what seemed a long time to Ginny before she couldn't stand it any more and she pulled his head down towards her, pressing her cold lips against his in a desire fuelled frenzy.  
  
A little shocked at first Draco threw out his arm to keep his balance, his hand splaying against the wall by her head, his other hand creeping around her waist and pulling her lower body towards him. She arched against him and groaned into his mouth as he moved his hips against hers, abruptly removing his lips from her mouth and moving down to her neck, plunging his teeth into the soft sensitive flesh and causing her to utter a stifled scream at the exquisite pleasure flooding her body. She whimpered in pleasure as he licked away the drops of blood he had released, his lips smoothing over the wounded skin as he ran his tongue over the bite marks making her shudder.  
  
She twisted her head around and found one of her favourite spots on his body, the little space where his neck met his shoulder and she used her lips and tongue in a way she knew he liked, bringing his desire to a fever pitch. He moaned softly into her neck and he pulled back to look at her, his desire drugged eyes darkened until they looked almost entirely black.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
She looked up at him and confusion filtered into her eyes; she knew she wanted him but she didn't know if she trusted him yet. She didn't want her heart broken again. He saw the look in her eyes and pulled away with a mirthless laugh. He thrust his hands into his pockets and turned to stare out at the part of the city visible from where they were. Ginny gave a loud sob and Apparated back to the hotel where she charmed the door to withstand the Alohomora charm and collapsed onto the bed where she sobbed herself into a fitful sleep. Waking up fully only once during the night when she reached out for Draco only to find she was clutching sheets where she rolled over and cried herself to sleep once more. 


	5. Tease

A/N: as always none of the characters are mine besides Tab, Matt, Alicks n Cliff  
  
The lyrics at the beginning are from 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston  
  
In answer to your question Ginny dumped Theo when he left without telling her and Cliff and Tab are more secondary characters but they'll be in and about somewhere ; )  
  
I wanted to try something new in this bit so I brought French in, now even though I studied it for five years I really suck and am using a translation programme on the computer. So apologies to everyone if I make some very bad mistakes and utterly slaughter the language, no offence intended! "French" = ((Translation)) I got this idea from the author of 'Unexpected' which is a great story go read it!  
  
Cheers for the reviews ppl! Keep reviewing plz! Enjoy =) Cheers babes xx  
  
Chapter Five - Tease  
  
I don't really need to look very much further  
  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
  
Can't run from myself  
  
There's nowhere to hide  
  
Draco lifted her foot to his mouth and gently smoothed the grains of sand away from the spot she had injured. His eyes never left hers as he pressed his lips against her foot, his tongue smoothing over the pad of her foot as he sucked gently at the flesh there. Her back hit the lounger as delicious sensations rippled through her body forcing her elbows to give way, and making a pulse flicker at her groin, her nipples hardening rapidly. Soon it was obvious she was aroused through her flimsy black bikini but Draco never stopped, his eyes locked onto hers over her toes as he tilted her foot back and nibbled gently on the hardened pad.  
  
"I think I got it."  
  
He pulled away and plucked a little splinter off the end of his tongue, flicking it into the wind as Ginny lay there weakly staring up at him. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows lifted in amusement as he took in her heavy breathing and she glared at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She mumbled grudgingly, turning over on the lounger so she didn't have to meet his eyes which were still surveying her with amusement. An idea occurred to her and she decided it was time to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Would you like me to rub some lotion into you?"  
  
She asked in a low voice, half twisting to look at him so her body was sprawled wantonly across the lounger.  
  
"Where?"  
  
He asked before he could stop himself, disguising his slip of control with the raising of a suggestive eyebrow. A slow smile spread over her face and he felt most of the heat from his body rush to his groin. He watched her get to her feet before taking her place on the lounger, his skin already browning even though they'd only been there for a few days.  
  
Smirking Ginny straddled his waist from behind and tipped a little sun oil into her hands, rubbing it in slightly before tipping some more onto his back and slowly rubbing it in. Her hands caressing every inch of his back, massaging and kneading, starting at his lower back and moving upwards painfully slowly.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned inwardly, where in hell did she learn to do that?! That was something he hadn't taught her, but he damn well wasn't going to complain. He lost track of time as she continuously teased his body into a frenzy, he was only just containing his arousal as it was.  
  
When Ginny recognised the signs of his arousal, the tightening of the muscles in his back and the grinding of his jaw as he fought for control she pulled away tantalisingly slowly, trailing her fingertips over his back and arse before wiping her hands on the nearby towel and getting to her feet.  
  
Draco jerked his head up to stare at her as she wandered past him, trailing her hand once more over his body before stooping to whisper in his ear;  
  
"Bye, love."  
  
He gazed at her retreating form incredulously, lust mixed with an impressed look in his mercury eyes as they followed her swinging hips and bouncing hair.  
  
"Tease."  
  
He hissed, easing his weight from the painful tightness of his trousers.  
  
Ginny waited until she was in her room before whooping and dashing into the bathroom laughing her head off. Serves him right, it was time she gave him a taste of his own medicine. The look on his face when she had left him there flashed across her mind again and she dissolved into helpless giggles once more.  
  
"That was cruel, even by my standards."  
  
Ginny stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Cliff sprawled on the sofa eating an apple with a loud crunching noise at every bite.  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
She said airily, waving a hand in the air as though waving the light scolding away. Cliff shook his head and chuckled as she dropped onto the sofa next to him and lifted her legs, draping them over his as she plucked the apple out of his hand and took a bite.  
  
"So how is Tab taking pregnancy again?"  
  
Cliff gave a grunt and shrugged.  
  
"She's fine, but she keeps insisting on going to work even though I've asked her not to."  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded, pulling Cliff's discarded jacket on and leaning back so her head fell on the armrest.  
  
"Since when has Tab ever done anything other then what she wants?"  
  
Cliff laughed and agreed, taking back his apple and pinching Ginny's arm for taking it in the first place.  
  
"Ouch! Demon child!"  
  
She hissed rubbing her arm, her menacing look lost when she grinned at the look on his face.  
  
"Banshee."  
  
He replied smoothly, taking another bite out of his apple and swallowing noisily.  
  
"Hades worshiper."  
  
She shot back making him laugh out loud.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
She glared at him for a moment before laughing and punching him on the arm.  
  
"Aïe!"  
  
Cliff yelped giving her a reproachful look and slipping into French accidentally. They had both decided that for the extra language you had to learn to pass your Senior Auror training Ginny was better doing French as her grandmother had been French so most of her family spoke it fluently anyway. They had spent most of the two years since Draco left studying the language and were both almost fluent. ((Ouch))  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and ducked the friendly slap he aimed at her arm.  
  
"Vous touche moi premier."  
  
She pouted, getting to her feet and wandering into the bathroom to change. ((You hit me first)) She slipped into a pair of denim cut off shorts and a black tank top with 'Don't Make Me Get My Flying Monkeys' across the front in shimmering golden writing.  
  
"Que événemen avec vous et Draco?"  
  
Cliff called out to her, conjuring a flagon of Butterbeer and two glasses as he stared moodily into the fire. ((What's happening with you and Draco?))  
  
"Rien."   
  
She called back, clipping her hair up in a crocodile clip and scrubbing sun oil off her face. ((Nothing))  
  
"Sûr."  
  
Cliff smirked at her as she emerged from the room and she shot him a look before collapsing onto the floor in front of the fire and stretching out luxuriously, conjuring a glass of red wine and taking a sip. ((Sure))  
  
She didn't even jump when Tab appeared spinning in the fire, almost tripping over her when she came to an abrupt stop and stepped out of the dancing flames.  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
Ginny grinned, her mind still locked into French mode, Tab raised an eyebrow and laughed before kissing Cliff and sinking down onto the plush sofa. ((Hello))  
  
"Bonjour mon ami."  
  
She smiled, allowing Cliff to take her hand and cradle it in his lap. ((Hello my friend))  
  
A knock at the door made them all turn to look at it for a split second until it opened and a disgruntled Draco barged in, still in his trousers.  
  
"What the hell is going..."  
  
He trailed off when he saw Cliff and Tab smirking up at him and he slumped into the chair besides Ginny without apologising for his outburst in any way, none of them were surprised.  
  
"Bonjour, mon mari."  
  
Ginny said scornfully, giving him a significant glance that travelled lazily from his blazing eyes to his crotch and back again. ((Hello my husband))  
  
"Il d'ordinaire très énervé."  
  
Tab said, smirking at Ginny who shrugged and grinned up at her wickedly. ((He looks very flustered))  
  
"Sexy aussi enfer quoique."  
  
Ginny replied, winking at Tab who raised her left eyebrow, grinning when Ginny replied by lifting her own. It was a code they had created for private conversations, the raising of the left eyebrow meant 'Good?', Ginny's reply of the same eyebrow meant 'Yes'. ((Sexy as hell though))  
  
"Merci, pas mal toi-même."  
  
Ginny flushed dark red and turned to stare at Draco who was regarding her with amusement, slouching back in the chair with his long legs inches from her back. ((Thanks, not bad yourself))  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French!"  
  
She gasped, her eyes widening as she gazed at him. He smirked at her and nodded, making her completely lose focus while she desperately tried to remember anything else she'd said about him since he got there.  
  
"Who's looking after Matt?"  
  
Cliff broke the tense silence as he turned to look at his wife who was looking completely exhausted.  
  
"Hermione took him to the park with Alicks."  
  
She replied, yawning widely and snuggling into her husband's shoulder. Ginny felt a twinge of loneliness mixed with jealousy and snuck a glance at Draco from under her eyelashes. He was watching the couple with a completely blank face but Ginny could see something flickering in the back of his eyes and she gazed at him curiously.  
  
"Well, we better go and rescue Hermione, I've no doubt Matt and Alicks have bullied her into insanity by now."  
  
Cliff got to his feet cheerfully and wandered over to the fire, his hand still clasped in his wife's as she got wearily to her feet and followed him.  
  
"Bye, angel."  
  
He said, kissing Ginny on the cheek as she hugged him. He sauntered over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek too, causing him to wave him away and rub his cheek.  
  
"Foutre filez!"  
  
He growled, amusement flashing over his face all the same as he kissed Tab on both cheeks and hugged her as they stepped into the fire. Once they were gone Ginny glanced at Draco and swallowed, hard. He was standing against the fireplace gazing into the fire and he looked absolutely stunning, the crackling firelight throwing his sharp handsome features into relief, softening them somehow and putting a long gone warmth back into his eyes. ((Fuck off!))  
  
Looking down Ginny realised her hands were shaking and she crossed the room towards the front door on wobbling legs, resting her head against the cool wood of the heavy door and closing her eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she spun around to see Draco gazing down on her with an entirely calm face, no emotions whatsoever troubling his features as he looked down at her. Half hoping he would close it Ginny pulled open the door for him to leave, trembling in anticipation as he lowered his head towards hers.  
  
"Bonne nuit, mon amour."  
  
He whispered into her right ear, his lips just brushing it as his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her cheek tenderly, his hand caressing her side and his knuckles stroking the inside of her left upper arm. ((Good night, my love)) Ginny gazed up at him with widened eyes, the gold flecks in them more pronounced then ever as she made a silent plea to all the gods she could think of.  
  
"Jusqu'à nous rencontrer encore."  
  
He murmured raising her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. She watched him turn abruptly and leave the room, her heart falling to somewhere around her ankles as he closed the door to his room without looking back. ((Until we meet again))  
  
She silently closed the door and once more pressed her head against the polished wood, banging her fist on the back of the door in frustration.  
  
"Foutre! Vous complet foutu imbecile, Ginerva Weasley!"  
  
She groaned, banging her head against the door this time and marching over to her bed, throwing herself on fully clothed and performing a Silencing Charm on the room. She sighed before picking up a pillow from the head of the bed and screaming into it for at least a minute, cursing in both languages and pummelling the mattress beneath her. ((Fuck! You complete fucking imbecile, Ginerva Weasley!))  
  
"Vous savoir vous désirer soi, cesser foutu soi Presque, fille!"  
  
She whimpered into the cushion, cursing her stubbornness and fighting hard against the tears of frustration now filling her eyes. ((You know you want him, stop fucking him about, girl!))  
  
Craving the peace sleep could give her she added some Belladonna to the what was left of her red wine and drained the glass in one gulp, sighing when she felt the sedative kick in and snuggling down into the quilts to spend the night tortured by dreams of Draco once more. 


	6. Sex and Silver

A/N: as always none of the characters are mine unfortunately  
  
The lyrics at the beginning are from 'Ain't It Funny' by Jennifer Lopez  
  
Thanks for all the reviews ppl, u rock! n thanks for the advice as well = )  
  
Well as for the one-night-stand or relationship I explained all that in the first book n it took about seven chapters so no offence but I'm not repeating it in this one again = )  
  
Well this chapter is for angelfire33 who has been begging me for this part for ages, here ya go babes! Btw thanx for putting me on your alert list = D  
  
Chapter Six – Sex and Silver  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Through the fog of sleep Ginny felt a faint tickling on her nose and she wrinkled it, hoping whatever it was would leave her to sleep, it didn't.  
  
"Sod off you stupid fucking thing."  
  
She hissed, swatting away at whatever was near her face without opening her eyes.  
  
"Puits je jamais rappel vous toujours dicton que quand nous dans celui-ci place devant."  
  
((Well I never recall you saying that when we're in this position before))  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open and she squinted up at Draco who was leaning over her stroking her nose with the tip of his finger ever so gently.  
  
"Que, quoi vous de faire ici?  
  
((What're you doing here?))  
  
She whispered, unnerved by how close he was and the softness in his eyes.  
  
"Je ne pas sûr, cependant."  
  
((I'm not sure, yet))  
  
His stroking fingers had moved down from her nose over her lips and were tickling her neck slightly, making it impossible for her to form a rational thought. She gazed up at him and decided she'd had enough.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui marche se joue entre nous?"  
  
((What's going on between us?))  
  
Her eyes never left his as he stared silently back at her. She sighed and got to her feet, heading for the bathroom with a heavy heart.  
  
"Je prendre non idée."  
  
((I have no idea))  
  
He told her retreating back, making her pause and turn to look at him.  
  
"J'ai fatigué de plainte moi-même prendre dormir à nuit par-dessus que quoi nous puissance prendre trouvait."  
  
((I'm tired of crying myself to sleep at night over what might have happened.))  
  
She sighed leaning wearily against the front door and staring past him out of the window at night-time Rome. She didn't notice him getting to his feet until he was stood right next to her.  
  
"Pourquoi cri quand nous peux trouver dehors alors?"  
  
((Why cry when we can find out now?))  
  
She turned to look at him, hope flaring in her eyes as he closed the gap between them.  
  
"Quoi..."  
  
((What...))  
  
She breathed, as he lowered his head to hers, her breath catching as his lips closed in on hers.  
  
Draco cut off Ginny's words with his lips, wrapping an arm around her waist while his other caught her hair, twisting the fiery strands around his fingers. Their bodies fit perfectly together and Ginny felt the familiar fire trigger inside her, making her melt from the inside as she arched into him. Her trembling hands moved to unbutton his shirt, the buttons suddenly seeming too large for the holes as she struggled with them finally ripping it open and sliding it off him. She ran her hands over his taut muscular back, feeling his skin under her hands; she knew every inch of him from memory and she shuddered when his hands crept under her top.  
  
She giggled into his lips when he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and stumbled blindly across the room without breaking their lips apart. He tripped over her suitcase half sticking out from under the bed and the pair of them ended up sprawled over the bed laughing madly as they fought their way out of the tangle of sheets.  
  
"Je faire coup vous."  
  
((I've missed you))  
  
Draco mumbled, nudging her neck as his hands slid over her smooth creamy skin.  
  
"Moi trop, mon amour."  
  
((Me too, my love))  
  
She murmured, lost in the sensations his caresses were causing as ripples of pleasure swelled over her body. Laying on top of her his knee nudged her legs apart and she wriggled seductively, their legs entangling, she pulled his head down towards her once more burying her lips in his. Even he was amazed at her passion, pulling away first to gasp for breath, not even noticing the windows were steaming up already.  
  
"You're good."  
  
He breathed, glancing down at her fast bruising lips as she stared back up at him with a slight smile playing across her face. She hooked her left leg over his and rolled the pair of them over so she was straddling him. This happened so fast he didn't even realise what was happening until she bent over him so her hair fell forward in a blood-red curtain around their faces, her eyes level with his.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
She whispered, grinning at him wickedly and straightening up, stripping her top and grinning down at him. Her hair over one shoulder and making a vibrant contrast with her black lacy bra and snowy white skin. He rested his hands on her thighs, moving them up her legs ever so slowly and under her skirt, massaging and drawing little patterns all the way up the smooth skin he encountered there. She sucked in a breath quickly and smirked down at him, squirming slightly against him as he moaned softly.  
  
"Nul idée depuis ici?"  
  
((Any ideas from here?))  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked up at her, his hands drifting to her waist and pulling her down on top of him, rolling over and climbing on top of her once more.  
  
"Quelques-uns."  
  
((A few))  
  
Ginny giggled as his lips came crashing down on hers.  
  
Ginny groaned as a bright light shot into her eyes and she rolled her head over trying to avoid it, it followed her. She eased her eyes open slowly, and held her left hand up trying to shield the light, instead it just got brighter.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que le foutre?!"  
  
((What the fuck?!))  
  
She lifted her hand into the shadow cast by the heavy curtains and gaped at the palm of her hand which was glowing vivid white with thin black squiggles and dots all over it.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
She hissed, nudging him with her other hand and tugging on the arm draped over her as he slept. He was awake in an instant, looking up at her with a concerned expression as he gazed at her, still staring at her hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She asked calmly, holding her hand out to him, he took her hand in his and gazed at her palm, his brow furrowing with concentration.  
  
"That, mon amour, is serious."  
  
((... my love...))  
  
Ginny's eyes flickered up from her palm and she gave a start.  
  
"Draco, it's coming from that silver ring, Cliff gave me as a clue." 


	7. Walk Away

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

**Author Babble**: How much do you people love me now? I know I said I was going to leave it but I thought what the hell so here it is, the next chapter. I'll try and finish it this time I promise. I've been writing for a lot longer now so my style might have changed and such but hopefully it's an improvement.

Lyrics at the beginning 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter Seven – Walk Away**

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other, undercover, telling you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is, that it's Cupid, baby  
Loving you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger, oh yeah  
You need to know this situations getting old  
And now the more you talk, the less I can take  
I'm looking for attention,  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me, how come you never showed  
I gave you everything and never asked for anything  
And look at me, I'm all alone  
So before you start defending, baby  
Stop all your pretending  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get this show on the road today, hey  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
I want a love, I want a fire  
To feel the burn, my desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me  
Die for me  
Live and breathe for me  
Do you care for me  
Cause if you don't then just leave

"OK… so I may not exactly have told you everything I know about this assignment."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. He was sitting on the chair by the fire with his elbows resting on his knees and his head on his hands.

"What do you mean 'not exactly told me everything'?"

He heard the danger in her voice and he chanced a glance up at her, she was sitting opposite him on the sofa with her legs pulled up under her and his crumpled red shirt making her skin look paler than ever.

"There may have been certain facts that were… omitted."

"Facts that may explain why this stupid ring is now stuck on my finger having already turned my palm into glow stick I take it."

He nodded, looking over his fingertips at her as she stared suspiciously at him.

"So what are these 'omitted facts' exactly?"

"Well… I can't specifically… tell you."

Ginny stared blankly at him for a long moment before getting to her feet and heading towards the bathroom.

"Ginny don't… you have to understand…"

She held her hand up in front of him to stop him talking; "No I don't… I don't need to understand anything except the fact that you _can't tell me_ something that's obviously important to this case."

He opened his mouth to defend himself again but she interrupted instantly; "A case which we are _both_ working on… a fact which the male chauvinist pigs running the Ministry seem to have deemed unimportant."

"Ginny…"

She went on, talking over him and becoming increasingly more irritated; "Well if I'm not considered Auror enough to know the details of my own case then they can shove said case up their asses."

She turned on her heel and marched over to the bathroom, slamming the door in his face when Draco made to follow her.

"Ginny?" He called through the door, smiling triumphantly when the door began to open.

"I'm sure this piss-pot case will fit quite nicely with the sticks you bloody Pure-Bloods already have up there." She snapped, throwing his shirt in his face and slamming the door shut once more.

"Well that went well."

Draco turned in a fury to face Cliff who was sitting comfortably on the couch Ginny had just vacated.

"Do you want to explain to me why I just had to sit through the hissy-fit of the year instead of telling her the truth?"

Cliff cocked his head to the side in amusement as he took in Draco's dishevelled appearance; he'd only managed to throw on his rumpled trousers when they'd woken up and his hair was stuck up every which way.

"Oh sweetheart even you don't know the whole truth."

"He doesn't?" Ginny called through the bathroom door, opening it just a little.

"No princess he doesn't. He only knows the half of it."

Draco shot a narrow look at Cliff before turning irritably to the bathroom door; "Now will you stop shouting at me?"

"No." Ginny replied bluntly. "Give me some clothes so I can come out."

The two boys looked at each other.

"Now." She snapped.

Draco sighed and dug around her wardrobe, retrieving a rather scruffy pair of frayed jeans with holes at the knees and a plain black vest top. Handing them through the door Ginny snatched them out of his hands and slammed the door again, hitting his toe with it.

"Ow!" He growled, glaring at her reproachfully when she opened the door fully dressed.

He reached out to touch her shoulder but she pushed his hand away.

"Shove off I haven't forgiven you yet."

He frowned and grabbed her, pulling her against him and running his tongue lightly over her ear; "But you will."

She hissed at him and shoved him away from her, flouncing over to the chair and slouching sulkily down into it.

"I assume you two have _made up_ then." Cliff smirked, wriggling his eyebrows at Ginny who glowered at him.

"Don't change the subject. Explain to my why in the hell you two dipshits know something I don't."

Cliff sighed and leaned back against the sofa cushions; "OK so originally you were just here to check who was going in and out of this hotel. Specifically anyone by the name of William."

Ginny nodded, not noticing Draco moving to lean sideways against her chair.

"Well we also knew that it was the William that kidnapped you that we were looking for."

Draco furrowed is brow; "But we killed him."

"Yes well it's not quite him."

Ginny shook her head; "I'm sorry… you-what-now? Did we kill the bastard or not, there's no 'not quite' about it."

"It's difficult to explain. Last time his spirit wasn't destroyed so he could create another body for himself… kind of like You Know Who did. This time his spirit was summoned by someone. They melded him to them…"

"And now he's in another body with modern brains as well as ancient magic." Draco finished.

"Wonderful… so why couldn't you just tell me that?"

Cliff shot a look at Draco who was waiting expectantly for his reply.

"Well… we needed something to draw him out…"

Ginny sat up angrily; "Are you telling me you used me as bait?"

"Not exactly, that's why we sent Draco with you."

Draco snorted indignantly and Ginny waved her hand at him, dismissing him as sufficient protection.

"Look Ginny we needed you to draw him out, he's twice as smart now if you knew we were looking for him you'd be on your guard and he'd know."

Ginny rose fully to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at Cliff; "I have nothing to say to you right now."

She turned away from them and went to stand facing the window.

"Get out… both of you."

Cliff sighed and turned to look at Draco who was watching Ginny's stiff shoulders and set back. Deciding there was nothing they could do until she had calmed down they moved across into Draco's room.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the deserted hotel bar at the piano, idly tapping out a random tune from her head and occasionally taking a gulp of her drink.

"I didn't know you could play."

Ginny took another gulp from her glass and continued her tune; "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me, Malfoy."

He edged onto the stool next to her; "Including your amazing ability to hold a pretty much groundless grudge."

She made a noise at the back of her throat and finished her drink.

"Ginny this is an expensive piano; you can't just faff around playing some silly little tune you've made up in your head on it."

She rolled her eyes and watched as he placed his long fingers on the keys, starting an elegant classical piece that filled the empty room almost instantly.

"It was not a groundless grudge… you lied to me."

"Was? As in past tense?" Ginny scowled at him but he ignored her. "And I didn't lie to you. Like I said; I omitted a few details."

"Same thing." She muttered, turning away from his profile and staring out at the lit pool.

"No it's not… there are many different levels of lying. Omitting things is a very low one, hardly qualifies at all actually."

"Yes well I was taught that anything not the truth is a lie." She made to stand up but he pulled her back down, the bar staff looking over curiously at the sudden end of the music.

"Living your life like that… doesn't make for a very fun life."

"My life was just fine until you fucked it up."

He frowned at her and pushed her hair back behind her ear; "Come now, we're not back to that are we? Look I know I probably should have told you about William, but Cliff was right we couldn't risk him finding out we knew."

Ginny turned her back on him again but didn't move to leave so he settled for massaging her back a little.

"Fine." She admitted grudgingly. "But why the glow in the dark hand?"

He leaned over her shoulder and picked up her hand, playing with it idly; "That's a little harder to explain. You shouldn't really have put it on you…"

"Yes I know shut up."

He held her hand up to the light so they could both see it.

"This is a map."

She frowned; "I don't understand. A map to what?"

"To the place where magic first began."

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on Weasley, you must know the story." He laughed and she glared at him.

"When people first realised that certain humans could wield magic, namely witches and wizards, there were three people who had more powerful magic than anyone. One controlled the weather, one could control the earth and one could command the water. Obviously they didn't live forever and just before they died they poured their magic into a stone. Now because magic was revered in those days Muggles pretty much left the stone alone, some went there to pray for help but most didn't dare. Unfortunately as time went by people wanted the power the stone contained so they tried to take it. All hell promptly broke loose and the stone was lost. Eventually it was found by a true believer of magic…"

"Merlin." Ginny muttered, vaguely recalling an old bedtime story that used to play on the radio when she was a child.

"Indeed… well Merlin decided that for the stone's safety it must be hidden. So he hid it away somewhere, at the time it was considered the end of the world. Afraid that the stone would be lost and its power forgotten he devised something to find it. He made a ring… this ring as a matter of fact. Ever since then the ring has been passed down to people deemed worthy of it. William was given it but it never showed him the location of the stone. It did, however…"

"Work for Jocelyn." Ginny sighed.

Draco nodded and let her hand fall back into her lap.

"So how do we read it? I assume Dumbledore wants us to find this stupid stone since the ring definitely ain't coming off."

"Well… we're not exactly sure yet. But there is one person that does know. I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one." He replied.

"William."

"Ah I see you remember me."

Ginny spun on the stool so fast she fell off and ended up staring at William from in between her socked feet.

Draco already had his wand out but William simply waved his hand and both his and Ginny's wands flew into his hands. He handed them to one of the many men stood behind him and he pocketed them.

"Well you know, I never forget a jerk-off." She snarled, still on her back on the smooth wooden floor. "Especially when said jerk-off kidnapped me, stabbed me and dressed me up like his dead bride."

"Still as pleasant as ever I see."

Draco shifted so he was in front of Ginny, staring at William as though he was something on the bottom of his highly fashionable designer dragon-hide boots.

"Ah I see you have a pet." William sneered, staring down his nose at Draco who stared right back.

"Take them both." He said, turning away from them and stalking past the gawking bar staff, crouched behind the bar.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Ginny muttered before she was Stunned and hauled away.


	8. After All This Time

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning 'After All This Time' by Simon Webbe

**Chapter Eight – After All This Time**

After all, the broken stones  
That were thrown, for no good reason  
Inside, she's loving him still  
After all this time  
And though her heart bears the scars  
No sign of healing, it's alright  
She's loving him still, after all this time  
Trying to push the past away  
Still waiting for the lights to change  
Try, try for the sake of their pride  
Learning to barely feel the pain  
Thicker the skin the less the strain  
And though it's really hurting  
She ain't breaking, breaking, breaking  
Coz she's loving him still, after all this time  
Now he knows his weakness shows  
Selfish soul, never changing  
That's fine, because she's loving him still  
After all this time  
And to the outside eye  
You see a family getting by  
And it all seems perfect, and that's how she wants it  
Coz she's loving him still, after all this time  
After all this time  
After all, after all, after all this time  
Bones have to grow, and age it shows  
Though we try and hide it  
Inside, she's loving him still  
After all this time  
And behind his tired eyes, she sees the boy with his arms wide  
Who made her feel like an angel  
Ohh that's why she's loving him still  
For the rest of her life, she's loving him still  
For the last of many miles  
She's loving him still  
After all this time

Draco was awake long before Ginny started stirring next to him. They had been tied up and thrown into the back of a Muggle van and were now on their very bumpy way to somewhere William had decided on.

"Ughn." Ginny groaned, wriggling closer to Draco's warmth.

"Ah… back with us are you?"

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, turning to look at the back of William's head where he was sat in the front passenger seat.

"Unfortunately."

The guard sat opposite them shifted menacingly but she merely glared down her nose at him and scowled.

"Back off."

He sneered at her but sank back against the van side, his gun trained on her chest. She stared coldly back at him without a trace of fear

"So where is it you're dragging us?" She asked the back of William's head.

"You can tell us that."

She shot a look at Draco who indicated her hand, which was still glowing. She sighed and let her head fall back against the metal of the car.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where they are? Are you Aurors or not?" Tab bellowed at the room full of Aurors who were looking carefully down at their feet.

"Tab, darling." Cliff laid a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"You were meant to be protecting them you bunch of imbeciles." Tab raged, resisting the urge to throw something extremely heavy at one of them.

One of the male Aurors leaned over to one of his companions; "I thought pregnant women were meant to be all delicate and feminine." He muttered.

Tab, who had turned her back on them in disgust, whirled around in a fury; her eyes flashing dangerously and her face reddening.

"If you'd done your job properly I wouldn't have been dragged down here now would I? Now get your head out of your ass and find them or my delicate feminine boot will make painful contact with your…"

She was cut off when Cliff clapped a hand over her mouth and half dragged her over to the fireplace. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips angrily, the slight swelling of her stomach all the more evident as she stretched her top doing so.

Once Draco hadn't returned to Ginny's room where Cliff was waiting he had gone looking for the pair of them. The bar staff had informed him of what had happened and he had contacted the Ministry, resulting in his pregnant wife and most of the Aurors in the country swarming over the hotel.

"Tab, you have to relax." He soothed her, almost forcing her into a chair and massaging her tensed shoulders.

"Balls to that." She muttered, grudgingly leaning her head forwards so he could reach the muscles at the base of her neck.

An Auror rushed in brandishing a piece of parchment which he handed to Harry who was in charge of the investigation.

"Someone reported a black Muggle van racing out of here like a bat out of hell around the time the bar staff said they saw Ginny and Malfoy taken." He told them, scanning the page quickly. "And some Muggle at another hotel on the other side of the city reported a black van blocking up the entrance and two figures seemingly forced into the building."

Tab tried to get to her feet but Cliff pushed her back down; "Stay."

She glowered at him but sat back down, her hands on her bump as he barked out orders to the Aurors she had bawled out earlier.

* * *

"Shove me again and I'll introduce you to your kidneys." Ginny snarled at the guard who was pushing her along a corridor after William.

Before he could reply they reached their destination and were ushered through a door into a huge hotel suite. As they entered a tall woman with long curling black hair rose from her seat besides the fire and turned to face them. Ginny would have said she was pretty if she didn't have a narrow sneaking look about her eyes and a sneer contorting her mouth.

"Pansy." Draco spat, not the least surprised as she crossed the room towards him.

She pinched his chin with one hand, her long crimson nails digging into his pale flesh.

"Draco, darling." She purred. "I've gone back to my natural colour as you can see, does it suit me better?"

He laughed mirthlessly in her face and she scowled shoving his face away from her and moving to stand next to William.

"I didn't think you'd have the brains to summon this moron all by yourself." Ginny sneered, earning a venomous look from the dark-haired couple.

"I'm just full of surprises, Weasley." She replied nastily, sashaying over to her and circling her.

She paused behind her and stroked her hair, tangling her fingers into the ends of it and yanking her head back so she could mutter into her ear.

"He has a thing about hair you know, likes it long." She was almost licking Ginny's ear and she physically had to restrain herself from shuddering in disgust. "I suppose you know that though."

She let go of Ginny's hair but her hand stayed at her back, running over her skin through her top. Ginny felt nauseated and she yanked away from her. Pansy moved to stand in front of her and Ginny narrowed her eyes at her.

"You disgust me." She said quietly.

"As pleasant as this is." William interrupted coldly before Pansy could reply. "We have to get moving."

Ginny and Draco were forced to sit against a wall as the occupants of the room rushed about getting prepared. They seemed to have been anticipating this movement for weeks as everything was ready for them; backpacks filled with food, water, medical supplies and weapons were handed out, hiking boots were ready in exact sizes and a Portkey was brought out of an old chest in the wardrobe.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ginny whispered, feeling a sight twinge of fear as she watched them organizing Muggle weapons.

"Getting ready for a trip." He muttered, his gaze fixed on William who was flipping through a very old magic book while Pansy pawed at him.

"I can't believe I'm a hostage again." She sighed, rubbing her face with her still bound hands.

He put his hands on her knee for a moment, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"How romantic." Pansy simpered, pulling her face and leaning down to look Ginny in the eye.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her; "Jealous?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at her and grabbed Ginny's arm, digging her nails into her skin until she drew blood.

"Let go before I need a rabies shot." Ginny snarled.

Pansy opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when William grabbed her and wrenched her away from Ginny.

"Don't harm her you idiot girl! She's the map, we need her."

Pansy flounced off to change her clothes and Ginny wiped the blood from her face.

"Hey jerk-off, can I get a pair of shoes over here?"

William turned to Ginny with a furious look on his face before summoning her a pair of boots.

"Alright."

Everyone gathered around William, Ginny and Draco were dragged to their feet and forced into the circle surrounding him where he was holding the Portkey.

"Hey Draco."

He turned to look at her.

"We're in some deep shit."

Before he could reply their hands were forced onto the Portkey.

* * *

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe** – updated

**Tomsgirl2005** – I updated for you


	9. Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning 'Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year' by Fall Out Boy

I've not checked it too closely for errors since I've just had a big fight with my mum so forgive them if you spot them. I'm also having an argument with the stupid touch-pad on my laptop… who invented this technology they need to be shot! It's not a very long or interesting chapter but it's an update what more do you want? Anyway enjoy the chapter after it took me forever to upload it.

**Chapter Nine – Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year**  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light  
We're the therapists pumping through your speakers  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well read and poised  
We're the best boys  
We're the chemists who've found the formula  
To make your heart swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word  
Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light  
We're travelled like gypsies  
Only with worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love  
But then we grew old  
We're the lifers here till the bitter end  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts  
Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light  
There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to help us bend your trust  
I've got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay  
The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light

"This is so ridiculous." Ginny sighed as she was hauled to her feet by a minion.

They were in a thick wooded clearing, the humid air and the sounds of foreign animals told them they were in a jungle.

"You have got to be kidding!" Pansy screeched.

Ginny shook her head as the robes binding her hands were cut.

"I wouldn't bother trying to run. If you're further than twenty feet from me your heart stops."

Draco snapped his head up to look at William who was discarding his cloak carefully.

"That spell is illegal." Ginny muttered angrily.

William rolled his eyes and grabbed Ginny's hand roughly, eyeing the map on her palm.

"We're heading North people!" He bellowed, thrusting Ginny's hand back at her carelessly and nearly making her overbalance.

They set off half-heartedly, fighting through the undergrowth with Pansy still whining at the back of the procession.

* * *

"Seems like they used a Portkey." Harry muttered as the Aurors swept around the room.

"What makes you think that?" The Auror Tab had almost physically attacked earlier asked peevishly.

"They're not in the building but they didn't leave the building. What would your deduction be?" Harry snapped.

"Harry!"

He spun on his heel and crossed the room to where one of the scene investigators was kneeling on the floor. A glowing golden line shimmered in the air before them, the investigator was taking a sample to send back to the Ministry labs when Harry joined her.

"What's that mean?"

The Auror asked from behind Harry and Cliff rolled his eyes.

"It means they took a Portkey out of here. Every time a Portkey is used it makes a temporary gap in the atmosphere, the spell used here makes that gap corporeal so we can get a sample of the area it leads to."

The Auror gave him a scornful look before turning his back on him.

"Jerk." Cliff muttered, turning back to Harry and the investigator.

"Can you tell where they went from that?"

The investigator shrugged and got to her feet, sealing the bag the sample was now safely contained in and handing it to her assistant.

"We can narrow it down considerably, a specific location though…" She shook her head and eyed the golden line consideringly. "Hard to tell. We'll get it as close as we can for you."

Harry gave her a thin smile and patted her on the shoulder; "Thanks Sadie."

* * *

"Stupid woods… and the insects… snakes… argh I hate snakes…"

Ginny stopped and turned to glare at Pansy who was still whining and bitching about being stuck in the jungle.

"Look on the bright side… maybe she'll get eaten by something." Draco muttered as he passed her in the procession.

"I doubt it, I'm not that lucky." Ginny threw back, reluctantly grinning when he lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Why have you stopped? Keep moving." A passing minion grunted, shoving Ginny so hard she fell against a nearby tree.

"Fuck you." She snapped, manoeuvring herself to her feet.

"What did you say?" He spat, grabbing her by the front of her top.

"I said fuck you. What's the matter, that grey squishy thing between your ears not processing things properly?"

He growled at her and she scowled back.

"Let's test your pain receptors."

Before he could react she brought her knee up into his groin with a sickening crunch and he doubled over in pain.

"What is going on here?" William demanded as he stormed over to them.

"I'm pissed off do you need a reason?" Ginny bellowed, turning on him.

"What have you done to him?"

Ginny kicked the still squirming minion for good measure; "I'm a hostage, we're up the backside of beyond looking for some shitty little magic rocks I don't even want and I need a shower. Then this waste of sperm decides to pull the testicle-card, manhandling me because he gets his jollies knocking women about well I think not."

William shot a look at Draco who shrugged; "Hey don't look at me, you're the one that stranded us here with no likelihood of finding enough chocolate to calm her down with. Rub her stomach it works with alligators."

One of the minions who had been eyeing Ginny with more enthusiasm then she liked looked as if he was about to try Draco's suggestion when she turned on him.

"Try it and I'll beat you to death with your own severed arm." She snarled.

"This is going to be a long trip." William sighed, swirling around and marching off through the undergrowth.

* * *

"Sadie, your memo said you had something for me?" Harry asked as he knocked on the lab's door.

"I do, come in."

He closed the door behind him and moved over to where she was working on something at her desk.

"Now from the sample we took from the hotel room we found traces of several types of plants. When we analysed them we cross-referenced them with where they grow. Only one place in the world has all these plants growing in the same place."

She hopped off her stool and moved around the table and over to the animated world map covering one entire wall of the lab. She indicated a tiny island.

"This is where the Portkey took them."

Harry made a quick note of the co-ordinates; "You're a genius, Sadie."

She shrugged; "Of course, I'm female."

He laughed and shook his head; "I owe you for this."

"Yes you do. You can start with dinner when you get back from that island."

He turned to stare at her but she was already back working with some samples from another case.

* * *

"Alright break for five minutes."

Ginny sighed thankfully and dropped down onto the floor.

"You alright?"

She turned too look at Draco who was squatting down next to her.

"All things considered." She glanced around at the minions surrounding them. "Yeah I'm alright."

Draco grinned and shook his head, watching as she rolled her jeans up until they were shorts.

"Here."

He handed her a shirt he had swiped from a minion's bag earlier. She smiled at him and ripped a strip off to tie her hair back with. A flask of water landed at her feet and she glanced up to see William scowling down at her. She glared back but retrieved the flask.

After Draco had had some she gulped some down and poured some onto the shirt, burying her face in it. She tipped the flash over the back of her neck to cool her down, the water joining the sweat that had already soaked her top and made it cling to her. She handed it to Draco so he could do the same.

As they were taking a breather Pansy stormed past crying noisily.

"I hate this! Can't we just summon the rocks?"

William gave her a pitying look; "No you idiot girl, these stones are the most powerful magical objects in existence, we cannot 'just summon' them."

Whimpering Pansy slumped down onto the jungle floor, scratching at the mosquito bites along her arms.

"Ah Pansy, Pansy. Look how far your stupidity has got you." Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "How does it feel to be used?"

"Shut up Weasley, you don't know nothing."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and Draco winced; "Uh huh."

"It's 'you don't know anything' you imbecile. 'Don't know nothing' is a double negative. You'd think with all the ill-gotten money your parents have they could have bought their only daughter a decent education. Preferably one that was taught at home where you couldn't pollute the lives of everyone else at Hogwarts." She hissed.

"Don't talk about my family, they're much better than yours could ever hope to be!" Pansy wailed.

"Indeed. Let's compare shall we. Every single one of my brothers has a well-paying job they love. All but two of them are happily married with children of their own. And they can all use Standard English properly. What about yours huh? Mummy and Daddy still whoring themselves out to whatever dark lord tries to take over the world next? What about you Pansy? What makes your life so goddamn important?"

Pansy opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

"Let's get going." William hollered.

Smiling mirthlessly at Pansy, Ginny got to her feet and followed Draco along the path after William.

"Well that was rather impressive." Draco muttered into her ear as minions guarded them on either side.

"What you thought only you Slytherins could be bitches?"

He rolled his eyes and she sighed; "I shouldn't really have said any of that to her."

He shook his head; "She deserved it. It's about time she realised she's no better than anyone else, especially you.

Ginny grinned; "Draco Malfoy. Are you implying you prefer Weasley company to pure-blooded company?"

He held up his hands; "Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

"As if I haven't already done all the damage to your reputation I can by being seen publicly with you." She snorted.

"Yeah well wait til the news of our disappearance gets out."

"Ah don't worry about it. My brothers will put two and two together and come up with five as usual."

"Meaning?"

She glanced at him; "They'll think that you've kidnapped me."

"Nah I wouldn't kidnap you." He said seriously.

"Why not?" She asked him, slightly insulted.

"Wouldn't dare risk it, I might wake up with too many parts missing."

She punched him on the shoulder and stuck her tongue at him as he laughed.

* * *

**Tomsgirl2005** – they're looking for the stones described in the chapter

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe** – thanks

**HarryGinnyfan23** – thanks for reading them

**Imfamous-Black-Diamond-of-the-Mist** – thanks very much

**Lady of Romance** – glad you like it here's the update

**muppetmadness** – ah well a review is a review so thank you

**albino ferret lover** – see now if you die you can't read future updates… or review :D


	10. Bleeding Love

A/N: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis

**Chapter Ten – Bleeding Love**  
Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

"Could they have Apparated any further away from this place?" Ginny grumbled to herself, swatting the flies away from her face irritably.

"Well I'm pretty sure this place is an island so any further away and we'd be swimming." Draco said from behind her, enjoying the view of her long and now bronzed legs.

"At least it'd be cooler if we were swimming." Ginny said, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her dirty hand. "How do you know it's an island?"

He shrugged even though she couldn't see it, glaring up at the bright disc of sun through the branches overhead.

"Just a feeling I guess."

She stopped and turned to stare at him with a puzzled look on her face. Her long ponytail was stuck to the back of her neck and her face was wet.

"No smart remark?" She asked, kicking at a nearby snake as it slithered across her path which hissed ominously at her and disappeared into the undergrowth.

He didn't get the chance to reply as a topless minion behind Draco shoved him to get them moving again. They took a couple of steps until they reached where the rest of the group had gathered around something. After a few minutes of standing and listening to the speculative whispers, Ginny shoved her way to the front of the group to see what was happening. The group were standing around a wall. A wall covered in moss and leaves and dirt and little insects.

"What's going on?" She asked a nearby minion, who shrugged and continued to stare at the wall as though it was something fantastic.

William was standing before the wall, muttering to himself and holding his hands up before it as he concentrated. She continued to stand and watch him for a long moment, exchanging a look with Draco who merely shrugged. She marched up to William and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

He glared at her for interrupting for a long moment until Pansy finally butted in between her wrestling with a root attached to her high heel.

"There's a cave behind that wall where he thinks the stones are."

William looked angry enough to blow something up, but Pansy was too busy trying to clean her shoes with her wand to notice.

"Well is standing there staring at it making a difference?"

William growled at her and pulled his wand out of his pocket, muttering a few words until the wall exploded outwards and showered them all with rubble. Coughing Ginny slapped the dust away from her face and body where it had stuck to the slick sweat coating her skin.

When the dust filling the air had cleared she could see that a small ragged hole had appeared in the middle of the wall, big enough to crawl into. There was a cold musty gush of stale air from the gap in the wall and the minions shifted around awkwardly and began to mutter nervously.

"Gastov… go." William ordered, waving idly at a nearby minion who shuffled from foot to foot slowly.

Ginny could see that he clearly didn't want to go into the cave and William was looking ready to hex him into oblivion so she decided to cut to the chase.

"Get out of the way, I'll do it."

She shoved past a muttering minion and knelt down before the hole in the wall. It was pitch black inside with thick cobwebs and scurrying noises to boot.

"I'm going to regret this." She muttered to herself, turning around on the spot to look at the rest of them.

"Give me a torch." She demanded, holding her hand out for the requested torch.

They stared back at her for a long moment until Draco wandered forward to squat down besides her.

"You thinking of going for a walk down there?" He asked her, squinting into the tunnel and shading his eyes from the harsh sun reflecting off the rock.

"Well we're going down there one way or the other." She sighed, snatching the torch ungratefully from Pansy who was already loudly refusing to go into the tunnel.

"Good point." He muttered, sighing and frowning at her as she propped the torch up against the inside of the cave.

They could only see more darkness ahead as William walked over to her to peer inside. It was a tunnel that stretched as far as they could see, big enough to crawl along comfortably.

"Should we widen it, boss?" A minion grunted, jabbing his wand at the hole idly.

Ginny lifted her eyebrows at him and exchanged a look with Draco as William muttered to himself at the ignorance of today's generations.

"You want to cast magic on something put here centuries ago to protect the most valuable objects this world has ever seen?" He said quietly, a rather manic glint in his dark eyes as the minion shuffled off to the back of the queue to get into the cave.

"Bunch of babies." Ginny muttered, handing the torch to Draco to hold while she got into the tunnel.

She crept in through the hole, the jagged floor cutting into her bare knees and hands. She held her hand out for the torch, extending it out in front of her as she made her way slowly through the tunnel. She could hear the rest of them behind her, mainly Pansy whimpering and William cursing his own stupidity for bringing her along instead of disembowelling her like he had first planned.

The tunnel twisted and turned every now and then but it mainly went on in a straight slope downwards. After a while a faint glow began to show at the end of the tunnel. Ginny didn't dare stop for fear of causing a blockage behind her so she carried on towards it.

"Malfoy?" She whispered as the light got stronger and stronger.

"I see it." He told her, the smirk in his voice telling her he was enjoying travelling in this position behind her.

Normally she would have kicked him for his perverted behaviour but she was too busy concentrating on not panicking. She was claustrophobic to a certain point, she was fine as long as she had room to move but the fact that she couldn't turn in any direction or sit up was making her breathing quicken and her heart hammer painfully against her chest. Draco could feel the sweat on her body turn to cold sweat, he could see her shaking in front of him but decided against mentioning it in their current position.

The light grew brighter and brighter until Ginny stumbled out into a large cavern flooded with glittering light. She got shakily to her feet, dusting herself off and wincing as the dust embedded itself into her cuts.

"Where are we?" A minion asked the general crowd as they all filled the cavern, grumbling in varying degrees and covered in cuts and bruises.

"Have we found them? These stones?" Pansy demanded, scowling down at a rip in her expensive silk shirt.

Ginny shook her head, turning to William with a hand on her hip. Her hair was scruffily piled into a knot at the top of her head, she was covered in sweat and dust and smears of blood and her vest-top and shorts were ripped and clinging to her. She did not look her best but Draco would still have loved nothing more than to drag her into a dark corner and have his wicked way with her, a dozen minions, an evil overlord and stupid bint as witnesses or not.

"Now what, oh wise master of all knowledge?" She drawled in a bored tone, receiving a dangerous look from William as he shoved her out of the way to examine the walls of the cavern.

"You coping?" Draco asked, sidling over to her and putting his hand on her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him idly, tapping her fingers on her arm rapidly and drawing comfort from the not particularly unpleasant sweaty smell of his body.

The scent of his sweat sent her mind reeling back to previous encounters and she was so lost in her reminiscing she only just caught his reply.

"I know you don't like enclosed spaces." He said, scratching at a mosquito bite on his arm irritably.

She stared at him, snapped out of her daydream by his words.

"Draco Malfoy." She breathed, making him look up from his bruised and bitten pale skin and stare at her warily.

She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him firmly on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling him circle his around her waist in surprise.

"We don't exactly have time for that." Pansy squealed, her face red from jealousy when Draco and Ginny finally eased themselves apart.

"Well we have to entertain ourselves somehow." Ginny told William haughtily. "We don't all enjoy traipsing around the jungle as a hobby.

He turned away from her and headed back to examining the walls, muttering to himself about why it had to be those two he needed for this.

* * *

**albino ferret lover** – I haven't actually, in fact I've never seen the desert lol. Here's a new chapter for you… very very delayed I'm afraid

**muppetmadness** – I assume you're back by now unless it was a very long trip, here's your update

**babi-gurl-chels** – there shall be lots more romance eventually, although it's pretty hard to be romantic when you're a hostage stuck in the jungle but I shall try my best for you. I'm glad you like both stories

**Nickel** – no one likes Pansy she's just there to throw punches at, I will get around to finish it eventually but until there's here's some more for you

**FormerlyPrincess-VintageQueen** – here's some more of the story and the rest of it will come, very slowly I'm afraid

**Spdrgrl23** – thanks very much, here's an update for you

**scubarang** – I will finish it eventually but it's gonna take a while I think but here's an update for you if you're still reading it

**snowfire81** – here's an update, you shall find out what happens in the end I promise but there aren't any answers in this chapter I'm afraid


	11. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter Eleven – My Life Would Suck Without You**  
Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you  
Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

"I am calm!" Tab's screeches echoed around St Mungos, rattling around the corridors and startling the patients waiting to be seen in the waiting room. "I am in labour and my best frikkin' friend isn't here because she had to go and get KIDNAPPED!"

Cliff shoved a terrified orderly out of his way and grabbed hold of his wife as she latched onto a passing doctor and shook him as a contraction pierced her gut.

"Calm down." He said soothingly, untangling the doctor from her clutches and watching him race away back the way he had come. "Everything's going to fine, Potter will find Ginny in time to be godmother."

As the pain passed, Tab shoved Cliff out of her way and pushed her sweaty fringe out of her eyes. She glared at him as he took a step away from her.

"I think I need to be… over there." The orderly muttered weakly, edging away as quickly as he could.

"Good idea, mate." Cliff muttered, smiling cautiously at Tab who was glaring at him.

"This is Ginny's fault." She moaned, clutching her bump in agony. "If she hadn't got herself kidnapped I wouldn't be stressed enough for this to happen so soon."

Cliff took a step towards her with his hands out as her doctor appeared at the end of the corridor.

"No this is your fault. Too lazy to cast a Prophylactic Charm… YOU BASTARD!"

She grabbed the clipboard out of a passing nurse's hand and threw it at him as hard as she could, putting a dent in the wall behind his head when he ducked. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter in the now completely silent waiting room.

"I want Ginny." Tab moaned, her eyes filling with tears of pain as Cliff, the orderly and her doctor steered her into a wheelchair and hurried her towards the Labour Ward.

The nurse whose clipboard had been thrown retrieved it with her wand and called out her patient's name. He ambled over to join her with bright orange tentacles wriggling around under his shirt.

"I'm going to get my tubes tied." She informed him, leading him off down a corridor.

* * *

"Have you got those results back yet, Sadie?" Harry asked as he entered her lab, offering her a cup of coffee.

"I've managed to narrow it down to a collection of islands here." She conjured an image of a map up before them and pointed at several pinpricks of land in the middle of the sea. "They're almost completely uninhabited as far as we can tell. There're not very big individually but searching all of them…"

Harry frowned and sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face as the tiny dots began to blur before him. He felt Sadie put a gentle hand on his arm and he sighed.

"I'll have some of my guys travel to each island and see if there's anything out of the ordinary." He said grimly. "Thanks, Sadie."

He gave her a weak smile and tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash as he crossed the lab towards the exit.

"Harry." Sadie called out to him, smiling reassuringly when he turned back to face her in the doorway. "You'll find them, don't worry."

He nodded, glancing again at the tiny group of islands circled by a red glittering hoop for emphasis. He wasn't feeling too confident about that right now.

* * *

"We've been staring at these walls for hours." Ginny muttered, glaring at the glittering rock in front of her. "Are we waiting for it to wear itself away into an open door for us?"

Draco shrugged from his position on the floor, his head against the wall as he tossed a rock backwards and forwards across the cavern with an equally bored-looking minion.

"You." William barked suddenly, breaking the lazy silence which had fallen upon them all. "Come here."

Ginny turned to face him with her hands on her hips, a scary glint in her eye that made Draco get to his feet warily.

"I'm sorry… you must be mistaking me for some sort of pet." She snapped, tossing her head back as haughtily as she could manage when she was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt, blood and insect bites.

Two of William's minions marched over and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her over to William. The three of them struggled for a while, a minion moving to stand in front of Draco when he moved towards Ginny. When they stood back, Ginny was kneeling before a wall with her still glowing hand stuck in a hole in the wall.

Draco had only managed to take one step towards her when tentacles of light began erupting from the hole that held her hand captive. They crept all over the wall, making the cave unbearably bright as they glowed with intensity. There was a great rumbling that shook the entire cave, the floor trembled beneath them and dust and grit filled the air.

Hacking and coughing against his dust filled lungs, Draco tried to make his way towards Ginny as the wall before her cracked and shook. It looked terrifyingly likely that the wall was going to tumble down and crush them all but after an endless moment the rocks dissolved into nothing but piles of glittering dust that coated them.

Ginny rubbed her numb hand carefully, making sure everything was still intact, her eyes widening when she saw that the ring had fallen from her finger. She reached out quickly and tucked it into her pocket before William could notice it. She got unsteadily to her feet and moved back over to Draco, giggling when she saw him covered in golden glitter. He shook his head to dislodge the dust and it showered out around him.

"This is getting real old real fast." He grumbled, slapping at his bare skin where the dust had attached itself to the sweat still coating him. "Are you alright?"

Ginny glanced down at herself, taking in her golden appearance. She was covered from head to foot in glitter; it was even caught in her eyelashes when she glanced back up and nodded at him. He put a hand on her shoulder as they turned to face the hole where the wall had been.

"Here." She murmured, sliding the ring onto one of his fingers behind her while William was distracted.

"Why, Weasley… it's just so sudden. I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of commitment…"

Ginny elbowed him sharply in the ribs and scowled at him as he grinned at her, his eyes glowing under the sparkling dust.

"Don't be such a jackass." She hissed, waving her hand at him to show that the ring had fallen from her finger.

Before he could reply they both jumped at the sudden wailing from a corner of the cave. A golden figure rose from the rubble whimpering and scrubbing at the dust on her expensive robes.

"Oh good, she survived." Ginny muttered as Pansy stumbled past them, tear streaks slashing through the gold dust on her cheeks.

"I hate this!" She wailed, limping over to William miserably.

He dismissed her with an irritable wave of his hand, his robes and body already free of the golden dust. He didn't bother clearing up anybody else though, as he headed through the gap in the wall.

"We need to get out of this soon." Ginny breathed as Draco took her elbow and guided her after William before the minions gathered behind them could shove them forwards. "If that ring came off that means he doesn't need us anymore."

Ginny glanced around at the nervous-looking minions and then at William's rigid back as he led them down the revealed passageway.

"Or it means he doesn't need us anymore." She countered, ducking under a low-roofed section of the passage.

"Either way…" Draco sighed. "We're screwed."

* * *

**snowfire81** – here's your update sorry it took so long

**kristal** – thanks here's another chapter for you

**kiwiisemo** – well I hope you didn't die before this update


	12. Won't Go Home Without You

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5

**Chapter Twelve** – **Won't Go Home Without You  
**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away  
Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
Hard to believe that  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday  
Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
Hard to believe that  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

"And that one there."

Ginny followed Draco's finger and squinted at the cluster of stars he was pointing at. They didn't look like any constellation she could remember from Astrology. She hadn't brushed up on her Astrology lessons in a good long while though. Never saw the point really.

"Which is it?" She asked interestedly as he let his arm drop back down onto his chest.

"No idea."

She jabbed her elbow right into his ribs as he giggled like a child next to her. She rolled away from him and onto her front, fiddling with the blanket beneath her sulkily. He wriggled his blond head until it was right under her nose. He batted his long lashes at her and pouted sweetly.

"Just joking." He purred, sticking out his bottom lip when she refused to look at him. "Don't pretend you're mad."

He slid his head from her arm and heaved himself up onto one elbow, pressing tiny butterfly kisses over her bare shoulder. She could feel her face working into a grin and she bit her lip. As he moved his lips between her shoulder blades he slid the strap of her dress down her shoulder. She shifted slightly beneath him and he smiled against her soft skin.

"You smell like cinnamon." He murmured, unbuttoning the back of her dress with deft fingers.

His breath was deliciously warm against her back and she was having great difficulty keeping still as his tongue tickled her spine.

"It's your favourite." She muttered, busy enjoying the sensations fluttering over her skin.

"Quite."

He kissed each shoulder blade as the top fell away. He may not know what constellation they were under, but he definitely knew the pattern her freckles made. Very well. His lips were still working on the goose bumps he'd exposed on her back but his hand was creeping determinedly up the back of her bare thigh. Her thin cotton dress did very little to conceal her attributes at this close a range and he was thoroughly enjoying the sigh of her pink lacy knickers though the cream material. She rolled over suddenly and he almost lost his balance.

"I didn't say I'd forgiven you yet."

He shrugged as best he could in his current position and touched the charm at her throat. He trailed his fingertips down to the edge of her dress and peeled it away from her chest. Even after so long she still blushed when he stared hungrily at her bare chest.

"Malfoy." She whispered breathlessly, lifting one hand to reach for her dress. "Someone could see."

He cast a musing glance at the lights glimmering in the distance before turning back to her. Before she could pull her dress back up he took her fingers in his and used them to trail up and down her bare navel.

"I find that quite the interesting part." He pressed a kiss against her bellybutton. "Don't you?"

She rolled her eyes but she didn't reply. Instead she released her fingers from his and set to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Ginny? Ginny!"

Ginny blinked and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had fallen asleep against the wall and her head had dropped against Draco's shoulder. He was whispering into her hair trying to wake her before the minions used their wands to do it.

"Ugh." She groaned wearily. "I was so much happier in my head."

She lurched away from Draco and used the wall to drag herself to her feet. He grabbed her elbow to help her up.

"I'm sure you do, what with all that space in there."

She scowled but she was too tired to take a swing at him and besides, they were so cramped she'd probably take out someone else be accident. They'd walked for hours without stopping to rest or eat and eventually they couldn't go any further without a break. In a cave that was slightly bigger than the hallway they'd mostly dropped and slept.

"We need to keep moving." William barked from somewhere to their right.

Ginny peered curiously at the minions but none of them were moving. Apparently they'd rather be punished than trek any further. Ginny wholeheartedly agreed and she curled back up against Draco's arm. She hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours at a time in days. The wall behind her felt as comfy as any bed she'd ever slept in right now. William kicked a few minions angrily but he couldn't really do anything when they were all on strike together.

* * *

"Why this island again?"

Harry glowered at the complaining Auror, his fingers twitching to curse him. He took some deep breaths and turned away, praying for patience. They were all tired and on edge and cursing his own team into oblivion might make him feel better for a few seconds, but it really wouldn't do Ginny any good. Wilson was rattling off some scientific list of God-knows-what but Harry wasn't listening. He was scanning the trees for magical traps or a warning system. If this was the right island then William would have set something up to let him know as soon as someone reached it. Admittedly they'd Apparated to the nearest island and taken a boat to the shore of this one in case there were wards up against Apparation. It had taken more time than he'd liked but he'd been overruled and ordered to take the long way around.

"Alright let's get started." He shouted over the arguments breaking out about whether to set up camp or not. "I want this whole area scanned for any sign of magic or Muggle traps. Once we're clear you two set up camp and the rest of us will spread out in every direction until we find something."

There was some general grumbling but everyone got to work. They stood with their backs to one another and formed a circle, pacing steadily outwards and concentrating on casting the spells to identify magic.

"It's a small island, we have to find something." Harry kept reassuring them as one failed team after another returned to the camp with nothing.

"We should rest for the night and start fresh in the morning."

Harry scrubbed his hands back through his hair. He didn't want to stop searching so soon but his men were tired and losing their patience. He called them all back and set up a rotating night watch. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that they were on an island and resting for the night might lose time but they wouldn't get any further away.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Draco was caught between frustration and laughter as Ginny pulled away from him and peered out of the window guiltily.

"Will you relax?"

She glared at him and shoved him off her, crossing her legs and folding her arms mutinously. He look adorable with his hair sticking up all over the place from where she'd been running her fingers through it, his shirt open but his tie still fastened neatly. He looked bemused but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of smiling.

"Don't treat me like a child there are dragons and poisonous things and… and… God knows what else roaming around these grounds so don't you make me feel stupid for being concerned…" She had to trail off because she'd lost her train of thought when he'd pressed his lips against her throat.

She pushed him away again and flapped her hand to shush him when he protested.

"OK I definitely heard something that time."

She twisted onto her knees and pulled back the curtain so she could peep out of the window. All she could see was her own reflection staring back at her, all flushed with tousled hair and darkened lips. She saw Draco's reflection appear behind hers as he leaned round her to look outside. He cupped his eyes and stared out at the dark grounds. Ginny stared at him expectantly when he pulled away but he shook his head and held up his hands helplessly. She huffed at him and sat back down sulkily.

"We're in my boat house." He chuckled, ridiculously amused at the look on her face. "Nothing's going to get us." He put a hand on his heart for emphasis. "We're closer to the water than the trees where the dragons are anyway."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She snorted, glowering at him. "We were on that lake this morning, I _saw_ what was lurking down there."

She was desperate to laugh and she could feel her face contorting because he looked so petulant and cross but she managed to get to the end before she giggled.

"Is this really about the jellyfish?" He asked slowly, the amused look fading from his face.

"Sort of. I mean not entirely but…" Ginny pinched her eyebrows together and gave him a strange look. "You have a jellyfish?"

He sat up a little straighter and gave her an affronted look.

"It's a big one." He said defensively, scowling when she had to hide her mouth behind her hand to disguise her laughter.

"A jellyfish? That's so…" She pulled her face and then burst out laughing again.

He looked offended for a moment and then a shadow crossed his face and he reached out to take her hand.

"Forget the jellyfish." Her lips quirked again. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking instead."

Ginny was yanked to her feet so suddenly her feet actually left the floor. Apparently William was done waiting and anyone who wasn't moving on was never leaving this place. Ever.

"Nice dream?" Draco murmured as they fell into line and continued on down the tunnel. "You were smiling a lot."

Ginny shook her head and hurried forwards a little. Not particularly wanting to talk about the past. Her head was aching something awful and the gold dust coating the walls was reflecting the light straight into her eyes.

"How deep is this fracking tunnel anyway?" She snapped, lifting a hand to shield her eyes as they rounded another corner.

She was expecting a threat or a shove or something but the minions around them were just as irritated and edgy as she was. Her throat felt thick and her head felt heavy. She tripped over a hidden rock and scraped her shoulder against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her as he helped steady her, his brow furrowed with concern.

She gripped his arm tightly to keep herself balanced. She didn't feel alright. She felt all wrong as a matter of fact. She didn't feel herself falling but she definitely felt it when she hit the ground.

* * *

**Lady of Romance** – sorry about the long wait, hope this is good for you

**FreezingFire81** – glad you like it hope you like this one too


	13. Payphone

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Razorblade Kisses Ginny and Draco are having enough trouble sorting their relationship out without William making a come-back and an ancient all powerful stone making things even more complicated. The pair of them end up hostages on a long quest that will give them plenty of time to argue their issues out.

**Pairings**: D/G

**Rating**: M for language and sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning 'Payphone' by Maroon 5

I know it's short :(

**Chapter Thirteen** – **Payphone  
**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
You turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Ginny groaned groggily, snapping open her eyes. The world was spinning and she hurriedly closed them again. She felt as if she was floating, probably not a good thing. Taking a deep steadying breath, she opened her eyes again. She sat up slowly. She was in a garden. OK that was normal. Last time she'd checked she was in a tunnel inhaling hundred year old dust. She looked around, searching for a flash of silver blond hair. She paused after a long disoriented moment, she knew this place. They'd spent a weekend here once. She scrubbed her eyes, getting shakily to her feet. She still felt dizzy and weak and feverish. Voices. She froze, quite sure it was one of William's men. Then she remembered she was dreaming, or hallucinating.

Her feet were bare and deliciously cool in the shaggy grass. Following the voices she made her way through various herbaceous borders. She didn't know what time it was but there was no one around. She passed through one of the wrought iron gates marking the different sections of the gardens. She was in the rose gardens, every different species and colour of rose spread out before her in carefully arranged beds. She could hear the voices more clearly. As she rounded a particularly tall rose bush, she nearly collided with a familiar back. She opened her mouth to curse at him but he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Malfoy!"

She gaped. It was her voice but she hadn't shouted out. Definitely hallucinating. With a great effort, she followed Malfoy's departing back. He weaved his way through the roses without looking back at her once. Ginny half expected what was coming but it was still a shock when she saw herself standing there waiting for him. It was strange to look at yourself without yourself looking right back. Her hair was curling out of its French plait, a floppy yellow sunhat drooping over her forehead.

"You're right. Rose gardens are terribly tacky."

He gave an exaggerated shudder and she rolled her eyes. He slipped an arm around her waist, his flawless skin pale against the dark green daisy-patterned summer dress. Ginny remembered that dress. It had vanished a few weeks later when they'd broken up, she could never find it with her things and he swore it wasn't with the things she'd left with him. She followed them for a while, not entirely sure why her feverish subconscious would bring her here. It wasn't one of their best weekends together, but it was one of the last. She could see it right in front of her; the stiffness in her body, the frown that kept playing around the edges of her mouth.

The two of them had stopped. They were talking intently, Draco's head inclined towards hers. With a jolt in her stomach, the present Ginny realised that this was the weekend she'd thought Draco was going to propose. She'd been on pins and needles all weekend, expecting him to drop to one knee whenever she turned her back. Whatever he'd said, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear them, it brought a smile to past Ginny's face.

"Ginny?"

For a startled moment Ginny thought they'd finally realised she was there. The afternoon was getting brighter, painfully bright. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes and collided with something with a painful sounding smack. When she could force her eyes open again Draco was glaring down at her, blood gushing from his nose and one eye rapidly becoming bloodshot.

"What happened?" She asked scratchily, the dust still raw in her throat.

"You passed out, then you took down Mary here when he tried to wake you up." One of William's goons supplied with a sneer.

Draco glared fiercely, managing to look threatening even through a nose still dribbling blood all down his front.

"It'll be fine." Ginny flapped a hand at him dismissively. "He's a gusher. Can't get a splinter without bleeding."

"Hey!" Malfoy snapped indignantly, swiping blood from his face with his arm. "It's quite difficult to keep hold of a passed out bint determined to injure herself and watch out for flailing limbs at the same time."

"How long was I out?" Ginny pushed herself into a sitting position.

"About an hour." Draco grumbled, using the bottom of his shirt to clean up the blood.

A minion appeared with a small bowl of water, handing it to her unceremoniously. Ginny gulped it down gratefully, hoping it would ease the pounding in her head.

"Our gracious host is not impressed at the delay." Draco muttered sulkily, prodding his tender nose.

"Well I live for his happiness." Ginny sighed, trying to work out if her legs would hold her should she stand up. "Stop touching it." She snapped, knocking his hand away from his nose. She stroked it gently, assessing the bones by touch. "You'll be fine, it's not broken so your good looks will not be marred. Except for a few bruises." She eyed the rapidly darkening eye glaring at her. "You could always tell everyone you got them fighting against our kidnappers." She suggested helpfully.

"Or I could tell them I was sucker-punched trying to help a stricken woman."

She bristled, staggering to her feet. He remained sitting on the tunnel floor for a moment, glaring up at her mutinously like a sulky child. They were apparently moving again because three minions fell into step behind them and they continued on their path. Ginny stumbled a little, her shaky knees not quite holding her up. He grabbed her elbow and hauled her upright again. She would have liked to have yanked her arm away and stalked off but her knees wobbled again and his grip tightened.

"Do you know someone called Rose?" Draco asked suddenly and she blinked, staring at him in surprise.

"I don't think so."

"You were mumbling about roses while you were passed out."

"Oh. I don't like roses."

"I know. Hence the enquiry."

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes as they lapsed into silence.

"Malfoy?" She asked quietly.

"Mmm?" He shot her a sideways glance, not at all happy about the rising colour in her cheeks and the cold sweat beading on her brow.

"Do you remember the name of that place we went for the weekend? With all the rose bushes?"

A minion shouldered past them and the light from his torch was bright on her unhealthily shiny face. She really wasn't well. Her hair was sticking to her forehead, her eyes glittering feverishly.

"No. I don't remember, Weasley." He said softly, feeling his stomach churn guiltily.

"Oh." She looked a little crestfallen but that could have been the flickering torchlight. "It doesn't really matter."

"Well when we get out of this we'll find it for another weekend." He said brightly, too brightly.

"Stop being so cheerful, Malfoy. It's unnatural."

"Given the situation?"

"No for a Slytherin. And a Malfoy."

"You're hilarious, Weasley. So full of charm."

"Watch me work my charm on your nose again. I'm sure I can take the kink right out of it, straighten it out again."

She grinned when his free hand flew to his nose self consciously.


End file.
